


Sugar Daddy

by Rinny636



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, But it’ll be cute afterwards I promise, M/M, Oh no Optimus is in for a lot of love, So much angst, TFA Human AU, and other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny636/pseuds/Rinny636
Summary: TFA Human AUOptimus is a grad student who works part time at Swerve’s Bar downtown. Megatron is the owner of a billion dollar company. Somehow this rich guy finds his way into this small time bar— hijinks ensue.





	1. Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> So the big inspiration for this fic, and this particular chapter is “Your Momma Won’t Know’” by Pretty Boy Floyd. If you’re interested, give it a listen, you might enjoy it. ;)

“ _So_ — how much would it be—,” that low, velvety voice practically purred as the taller man spoke, “- to get you to dance topless on the bar?” 

Optimus could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he stood there behind the bar, tending to a glass nervously with a wet rag. He hadn’t expect the night to progress like this when he came to work at Swerve’s bar earlier this afternoon. He’d just got done with his classes at the local university, drove home in his beat up old ford to his crumbling shoebox of a studio apartment in downtown, and then went straight to work. It was a Tuesday night, so the only bar patrons were some regulars and a group of vacationing soccer moms on a bar crawl. Just a quiet, uneventful, simple, _boring_ night. 

Then this tall, dark, and handsome asshole sashayed his way into the bar. And rich, did he forget to mention that his guy was _disgustingly_ rich? 

His name was Megatron, and he just so happened to be the owner of one of the biggest weapons development companies in the world. What he was doing in a rinky dink little bar in downtown Boston, he didn’t know. But all Optimus knew was that Megatron was _very_ charming, so much so that they struck up a conversation after the grad student served him his first drink. Their exchange lasted for hours, to the point that Optimus decided to pull out a bottle of beer for himself and try to unwind on the job. Not that Swerve would care, his boss was always drinking in his office anyway. 

They were giggling like idiots, exchanging jokes and a few personal humorous stories here and there. It got to the point where Megatron threw the first flirtatious comment, “So is your job to always brighten peoples’ day, or is that just you?” The taller man grinned around the rim of his glass of scotch. 

Optimus bit his lip, grinning, “I don’t know,” he answered, “Have you always been _this_ charming?” 

“Only with people that I like,” Megatron quirked a thick, black eyebrow. 

Optimus blinked, smiling, “So am I— one of these people?” 

Megatron only smirked, taking another sip, “Perhaps.” 

The younger man was grinning again, leaning against the bar and taking a swig of his beer. He was _finally_ relaxed, something that was almost unheard of considering his life was currently a downward spiral. He was a grad student going to school off a scholarship, but he had little money for personal expenses so hence the job as a bartender. Money was a constant strain on his life, but he got by the skin of his teeth. Thankfully, with Megatron here making his night all the more pleasurable, he wasn’t thinking of all of his problems with finances or school. 

Until Megatron threw out the question about his dancing on the bar. 

“I’ll happily pay,” the taller man said, smirking as he pulled out his wallet, “How does a hundred sound?” He started pulling out a hundred dollar bill, placing it on the bar top. 

Optimus swallowed, the anxiety creeping up his back as he stared at the hundred dollar bill that seemed to scream at him telepathically. “I-I—uh—“ he couldn’t form words. 

“Two hundred?” Another bill on the bar top. 

Optimus frowned, mouth opening and closing a few times. 

“No? Then three hundred perhaps?” Another bill. 

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest, rubbing at his face as he began to feel the sweat slip down his forehead, “Look, I-I don’t know if I can—“ 

“And why is that?” Megatron almost frowned. 

The younger man swallowed, eyes looking away, “I-I just— I just can’t,” he said, biting his lip, “N-Not that kind of person. Heh.” 

Megatron quirked an eyebrow, growing silent for a moment as he tapped his finger on the rim of his glass of scotch. And there it was, the disappointment; Optimus could see the veil fall over Megatron’s face like a wet blanket. 

He sighed internally, turning around to start cleaning another dirty glass. What else what he expecting? Optimus didn’t have the courage to do something that outlandish; last time he did that, it got someone hurt and sent him down a hole. He had no family, or whatever family he had left wanted nothing to do with him. Whatever friends he had prior to going to grad school hated his guts, and he was practically balancing on the poverty line. And it was all because he heavily disappointed everyone around him. 

He frowned down at the glass, wiping the condensation away, seeing his own reflection. 

_You’re always a disappointment, Optimus._

The sound of a stereo crackling permeated the air around the bar, and all eyes went up to the electric jukebox by the corner. Optimus blinked, turning around when he heard music beginning to play, _“You’re Momma Won’t Know”_ by Pretty Boy Floyd. He quirked an eyebrow, then turned around to the bar when he heard glasses clattering. 

There was Megatron, one leg up on the bar, the other on the stool as he stood high and mighty. His dark jacket was gone, hanging off his chair, leaving the white button down, long sleeved shirt exposed to the air. But his sleeves were rolled up, and he was undoing the buttons— 

_Oh **no**_ , Optimus was turning red again. 

____

“Well if _you’re_ not going to dance on the bar,” Megatron spoke, grinning wickedly, “Then _I_ will.” And with that final word, he tore off his shirt, the buttons giving way to reveal the flesh that had been hidden away. The taller man had a chiseled torso fit for a _god_ , perfectly tanned skin, and almost no hair on his chest. 

____

_Oh **FUCK** me_, Optimus almost dropped the glass he’d been holding. 

Megatron quirked an eyebrow with a grin, tossing the shirt towards Optimus’ face. The younger man sputtered as he fumbled with the shirt, pulling it off his face just in time to see Megatron roll his hips as began to dance on the bar. The group of soccer moms were already starting to scream with delight, running up to the bar and pulling out dollar bills. A strut to his hips, then Megatron was flexing his muscles as he sank to his knees in front of one of the soccer moms, making her cry out with joy. 

_____ _

Optimus was still gripping Megatron’s shirt as he watched, the older man was mouthing the words of the song as it played. Megatron caught his line of sight, and those amber eyes were locked onto blue ones as the taller man walked over on the bar. He stood over Optimus, legs covered in tight, suit pants and fancy leather shoes. He rolled his hips towards Optimus, and the younger man was turning redder with each thrust. Megatron was mouthing the words to the song again, rolling those lips so seductively. 

_____ _

_“All I wanna know-“_

_____ _

Optimus bit his lip, staring into those amber eyes. He already felt the heat build up inside of him. He could feel the walls crumbling, something in his chest pounding, _screaming_ at him to just- _LET. GO._

_____ _

_“Is if you will or if you wont?”_

_____ _

Blue eyes blinked, narrowing as he threw the bundle of shirt aside. He stomped his way to the bar, pausing for a moment with hesitation. But he caught Megatron’s eyes again, and he took a deep breath, “Fuck it.” He climbed onto one of the stools, stepping onto the bar, and unbuttoning his flannel as he did so. He still had his t-shirt on when he got up on the bar, standing next to Megatron with glasses and bottles littered around their feet. He stared at the taller man, eyeing him as if in a challenge. 

_____ _

And then the t-shirt went off. 

_____ _

The soccer moms screamed, there was some hollering from around the bar, and there was a predatory grin that grew on Megatron’s face. Optimus was very toned for his size, almost sleek with little hair and a pale complexion over his skin. Megatron extended a hand as he eyed the grad student, “Shall we?” 

_____ _

Optimus smirked, taking the hand without a word, and then he was pulled into those powerful arms. 

_____ _

___________________________________ 

_____ _

He breathed heavily as Megatron pinned him against the leather seats in the back of Megatron’s car. Bearded face tickled his skin as Megatron trailed kisses down his neck and chest, lining across his belly ever so carefully. Optimus moaned softly as he felt a hand slip into his pants, biting his lip as fingers caressed the erection that was tenting in his jeans. 

_____ _

He was already off shift, Swerve coming in just as he was dancing on the bar with Megatron, the brute practically holding him bridal style in a spin. Thankfully Swerve was not the least bit angry, in fact he could’ve sworn he heard his boss mutter, “About damn time,” as he walked by to get to his office in the back. 

It was then that Megatron and Optimus ended their performance, the screams of the group of soccer moms and collective clapping from the patrons echoing around the bar. Optimus grabbed his flannel and his shirt as Megatron grabbed his own clothes, and they made their way out (after possibly pocketing a few dollars that the soccer moms had thrown at them and insisted on keeping despite Optimus’ refusal) into the near empty parking lot behind the bar.

_____ _

That was when Megatron offered to give Optimus a ride home, even though the grad student had his own truck. Optimus refused, however he walked with the taller man and ended up by Megatron’s car— a 2019 Bentley Continental— talking late into the night than they had expected. It was then that Megatron closed the gap between them, kissing him fully and pulling the smaller man close. Optimus practically melted into the kiss, arms wrapping around Megatron’s neck and kissing back with just as much passion. They somehow migrated into the backseat, and here he was with Megatron’s head between his legs, pants and underwear gone and a hot wetness around his erection as Optimus groaned. 

_____ _

It wasn’t long until the wetness left him completely, replaced by a thick pressure against his hole when Megatron pulled up his legs and began to press into him. Optimus gave up trying to hide his moans, his head falling back as he allowed his mouth to hang open for Megatron to lean down and consume his cries of rapture as he thrust into Optimus again and again. 

_____ _

Passers by could only see the car moving back and forth, the windows mysteriously fogging up and faint moans emanating from the parked vehicle. 

_____ _

TBC 

_____ _


	2. What do you deserve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentinel is none to happy about Optimus’ new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst. ;)

Sentinel was practically gawking at the sight before him as he stood in the lobby to the restaurant. He was wearing his best suit, all dolled up for his date with Red Alert with his best suit and shoes, hair slicked back and his fanciest cologne. It had taken him months to get a reservation to this place, it was the most expensive restaurant in town and the waitlist to get it in spanded for miles. He practically shouted with glee when he got the message that his reservation would be available this week, and thus proceeded to give a smug grin and gloat to everyone at the Autobot Elite Guard office. 

When he got to the restaurant after picking up Red Alert, he made sure that his truck was washed and polished as he drove up for the valet; anything to impress the elite of the elite in this city. As he was standing in the lobby of the restaurant, he stood with Red Alert as they waited for Sentinel’s name to be called for their reservation. But just as the hostess was about to call his name, in came this tall, walking fridge of a man with a black goatee and salt and pepper hair. Sentinel recognized him on the spot, that was Megatron, _the Megatron_ — the very _owner_ of Decepticon Industries, a multi- _billion_ dollar company. 

Now if Megatron had walked in with anyone else, Sentinel wouldn’t had cared as Megatron went straight up to the hostess and asked her to take him and his guests to the nicest table they had. Because this was Megatron, a freakin’ billionaire who could get any person he wanted. 

Then why the _fuck_ did that person have to be _Optimus?!_

Sentinel felt his jaw drop when Megatron walked by with Optimus on his arm, the young grad student wearing a simple button down shirt with an old tie and jeans. He looked so simple compared to the walking adonis that was Megatron, with his fancy black suit and shiny, Italian leather shoes. His was even more appalled that Optimus hadn’t even notice him when he walked by, the younger man’s attention solely on Megatron. 

His blood was boiling as his brow furrowed, rage no doubt causing his blood pressure to skyrocket as he watched Megatron take Optimus ever so gently by the hand. They followed the hostess to their table, unknown to the pair of light blue eyes burning a hole in the back of Optimus’ skull. 

_________________________________ 

Optimus placed an empty, clean glass on the shelf behind the bar, restocking the shelves for the possible oncoming bar patrons. He was humming to himself, his mood lighter as he worked to get things done. It was just four months ago that he and Megatron began their relationship after their sizzling exploitation in the back of Megatron’s car. Megatron had taken upon himself to slip his own number into Optimus’ phone as they laid in the back seat, barely clothed and covered in sweat. Ever since then, they’ve been seeing each other more than regularly. 

Truth be told, Optimus had expected it to be a one night stand and that Megatron would just out right forget him or avoid him altogether. To his surprise, the next day as he was walking to his truck from class, he received a text from tall, dark, and handsome himself. The smile that had spread across Optimus’ face was a shining delight. 

“You seem to be in a sunny mood today, my dear,” speak of the devil; Optimus looked up to find Megatron leaning against the bar top. He was still in his business suit, sans the jacket of course, and his sunglasses resting against his forehead. 

Optimus smiled, “Hey you,” he leaned forward and caught Megatron in a quick kiss before pulling away. 

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” Megatron gave that seductive smile, sending a chill up Optimus’ spine. 

Optimus nodded, setting down the box of clean glasses on the bar top, “Definitely,” he said, “I get off work at 7:30 tonight, so I should be there by eight.” 

“Perfect,” Megatron grinned, “Just enough time to get some supplies.” 

“Supplies for _what?_ ” Optimus looked up quizzically, quirking an eyebrow. 

“You’ll see,” Megatron leaned over and stole a quick kiss once again before pulling away, “See you tonight, my dear.” And with that, the hulking mass of man was already on his way out of the bar. Optimus might’ve been catching a glance at Megatron’s rear end as he watched the taller man go. 

As Megatron stepped out the door, he almost ran into a smaller blonde man who had been standing by the front door to the bar. “Excuse me,” Megatron leaned away to get by, heading out to his car. 

The smaller blonde watched him go, light blue eyes narrowed and brow furrowed before turning back to the interior of the bar. Sentinel’s gaze caught Optimus as the smaller grad student was working behind the bar top. He had watched the full exchange between Optimus and Megatron, grinding his teeth behind his lips as the rage filled his blood stream once again. 

___________________________________ 

Optimus swung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked over to his truck in the near empty parking lot. He had just gotten off work, already giddy to get to Megatron’s apartment for their date tonight. He unlocked his truck, tossing his backpack into the cab, and that’s when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He was pulled back, then slammed against the truck, facing his attacker, “Ah-!” 

“You fucking little shit,” came a growl from the man that stood over Optimus. 

Crystal blue eyes blinked through a wince, the sinking realization hitting the pit of his stomach when he recognized the voice. His eyes went wide, “S-Sentinel?!” 

Optimus received a punch to the ribs as a response, and the smaller man doubled over with a cry. As he coughed, Sentinel grabbed his by the back of his head, fingers gripping onto his hair and whipped him back up to face him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing huh?!” Sentinel snarled before throwing Optimus against his truck again. 

The smaller man hit the truck, feeling the impact hard against his shoulder. He slid against the truck, coughing, “I-I don’t understand—“ 

“You don’t _understand?!_ ” Another punch to the ribs, this time on the opposite side, making Optimus wheeze. Sentinel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close, “You’re _fucking_ the _CEO_ of _Decepticon Industries!_ ” 

“W-What does have to do with _you?!_ ” Optimus cried, coughing once more. He suddenly felt a hard fist against his face, and the smaller man was chucked backwards. He hit the ground hard, rolling onto his side and coughing as he got onto his hands and knees. 

He could hear Sentinel approaching him, “Because you _don’t deserve it_ ,” the blonde said, almost shouting. “After _everything_ that’s happened— after _everything_ that _you’ve done_ , you _don’t deserve_ to be _happy!_ ” 

Sentinel sent a hick to Optimus’ torso, making the smaller man jump and roll onto his back on the ground. Crystal blue eyes winced, Optimus’ breath wheezing and coughing as he looked up to the blonde that stood over him. He saw the seething hatred in Sentinel’s eyes, his face sunken into a scowl, almost snarling. 

“This is for _Elita_ ,“ and before Optimus could say anything further, Sentinel brought his foot down. 

________________________________ 

Megatron looked up at the clock that hungover his stainless steel kitchen; it was thirty minutes past eight. He let out a small sigh; Optimus should've been here by now. Megatron shook his head, “Probably dealing with traffic,” he muttered to himself as he moved around the kitchen, pulling out another pot for the gas stove. 

Megatron was going to surprise Optimus with a home cooked meal tonight, considering the fact that they’ve always been out to eat. Optimus always felt bad when Megatron paid for everything at dinner, always insisting that he would pay him back— of course, Megatron wouldn’t have that. So, as a little twist tonight, Megatron was cooking dinner. Technically he paid for the ingredients, but its not a fancy restaurant so it still counts as a ‘cheap’ meal. If you count buying five star grade beef as ‘cheap’. 

The sound of the front door opening and closing echoed across Megatron’s three story apartment, and the taller man smiled, “Ah, finally.” He was holding the pot still in his hands, turning around to face Optimus as he walked in, “I hope you’re hungry—“ Megatron halted mid sentence, eyes growing wide, and his grip loosening around the pot. 

Optimus stood there, beaten, bloody, and bruised; his right eye was all black, the skin open and bleeding above his eyebrow. There was a few cuts across his cheeks, a heavy bruise swelling on his left side, and blood dripping from his mouth. His clothes were a mess, and Megatron could see where the blood was staining through Optimus’ flannel and t-shit. The smaller man swallowed thickly, “S-Sorry I’m late,” and his knees began to give out. 

Megatron dropped the pot he’d been holding and slid to catch Optimus’ in his arms. He picked up Optimus bridal style, hearing the smaller man moan as Megatron carried him out of the kitchen, food on the counter and stove forgotten. He carried Optimus into the bathroom, setting the smaller man on the rim of the large bathtub, and beginning to pull off his clothes. As he peeled away the garments, bruised and bleeding skin appeared for Megatron to see. Optimus was practically covered in bruises, the skin broken in the center of a few of them where blood was trailing down his chest and stomach. The same could be said for Optimus’ back, and Megatron narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth as he looked back to the smaller man in his arms. 

_Who would dare— no, no. Not now, Optimus needs attention._

“Hang on, love,” he said quietly, turning back to grab his phone from his pocket, proceeding to dial a private number. 

“I’m sorry,” Optimus muttered, his eyes not meeting the taller man before him. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, dear,” the phone was still ringing as Megatron turned back to Optimus, reaching up and stroking a gentle hand across the smaller man’s cheek. 

Optimus didn’t respond, remaining silent as he hung his head. He heard Megatron speak as someone answered the phone on the other end. He wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation, only that Megatron sounded on edge and was demanding something on the phone. He heard the hang up dial as Megatron ended the conversation, turning around and hauling Optimus into his arms, “We’re leaving.” 

Optimus didn’t have the strength to protest. 

____________________________________ 

Megatron watched through the window of the private examination room as Hook tended to a sleeping Optimus as he laid on the hospital bed. It was Hook; Megatron’s private medical doctor, that the billionaire had called while they sat in the oversized bathroom. Megatron had barked over the phone to have a room ready for when he arrived, and then grabbed Optimus (carefully) and hauled ass to Hook’s private medical facility. 

When Optimus had finally been tended to, the obvious question of, “Who did this to you?” Came up almost immediately. 

Optimus didn’t want to answer, weakly shaking his head as he laid against the pillow. It took some prodding, especially when Megatron mentioned that their needed to be justice for all of this. It was then that Optimus turned his head away, eyes looking listlessly towards nothing in particular. “I deserved it,” He muttered, the tears stinging his eyes. 

Megatron was at a loss at the response, and when he inquired as to why Optimus deserved it, the flood gates opened. 

Optimus was once in the Autobot Elite Guard Academy, making his way up to being one of the most formidable and bright students in his class. Sentinel was once his friend, and together they had a mutual friend, a fiery little blonde girl named Elita. They were almost insufferable; they trained together, they studied together, and it some cases, they partied together. After one of those nights where they partying was heavy with booze and late night shenanigans, they decided to call it a night. 

Sentinel had the keys and refused to let anyone else drive despite already having a good number of drinks in his system. However, he claimed he was fine and proceeded to push his two friends to get into the car. With Elita in the passenger seat, and Optimus in the back, they made their way back to their dorms. Though Sentinel wasn’t as steady as he claimed, soon losing control of the car and driving head first over a bridge. They crashed into the river below, the heavy vehicle rapidly sinking into the freezing cold water. 

Optimus was first to get unhooked from his seatbelt, climbing out of the backseat and pulling and unconscious Sentinel out through the broken driver side window. He was able to get Sentinel to shore before diving back in for Elita, though the car was already completely under water by then. He swam as hard as he could, reaching out to Elita as she struggled in her seat, the collapsed dashboard pinning her down as the car sank. Optimus couldn’t keep up, eyes watching as the car disappeared in the dark depths of the river. Needless to say, when Sentinel came to and found out what happened, he blamed the whole thing on Optimus. 

So this was how Optimus came to where he was today; kicked out of the academy, rejected by his family and friends, balancing on the poverty line while working a part time job and going to grad school. 

Optimus was in tears by the end of the story, completely ashamed and unable to meet Megatron’s eyes. There was an unpleasant silence that emanated around the hospital room, and Optimus was certain that Megatron would want nothing to do with him after the entire explanation. 

But a large, gentle hand caressed tear stained cheeks and crystal blue eyes looked up into amber ones. Megatron brought Optimus into a soft kiss, giving a gentle smile, “We all have our demons, Optimus,” he said, voice low, “But they aren’t what defines us.” Upon seeing the confused look in the younger man’s eyes, Megatron continued, “You acted bravely and did all you could to save your friend. At that, you should’ve been rewarded,” amber eyes looked away, narrowing, “However, in this case the system failed you— your friend failed you. You did not deserve that.” 

“If anything,” Megatron looked back to Optimus, leaning in close, “You deserve so much _better._ ” A passionate kiss followed, and Optimus cried into Megatron’s chest as the taller man held him tight. 

And here was Megatron now, watching one of Hook’s nurses clean up one of Optimus’ stitches, the smaller man conked out and sleeping away. He turned away, pulling out his phone from his pocket and dialing a number. Yes, Optimus deserved so much better— if anything, Optimus deserved anything he damn well wanted. But the boy was such a kind, humble soul; more giving than wanting to receive. So, since Optimus wasn’t going to take what he wanted, Megatron was just going to have to give it to him, himself. 

Starting with _Sentinel._

“Strika,” Megatron’s voice was low and commanding. 

“ _Sir?_ ” Strika spoke up over the phone. 

“I need you to look into someone,” he began, stepping away from the window, “A one Sentinel Prime of the Autobot Elite Guard Forces.” 

“ _And what would be the reason for this— investigation, sir?_ ” Strika almost sounded intrigued. 

“Optimus was attacked in the parking lot of his workplace,” Megatron sneered, “I have a good hunch that the pompous Prime is behind it all.” 

“ _I see_ ,” he could almost hear Strika’s displeasure of the news; Optimus having earned her respect when he visited Megatron’s office a month ago. The fact that the little grad student came to harm was pressing the alarm buttons, “ _Shall we— commence a disposal, sir?_ ” 

“No, unfortunately he’s too high of a rank. The Elite Guard would rally and launch a full scale investigation,” Megatron snarled. 

“ _Intimidation, sir?_

_“Mmm, perhaps,” Megatron tapped his foot, a grin crossing over his face, “And possibly— something _fun_. I’m sure you can come up with a few ideas, Strika.” _

__

He could almost see the grin on Strika’s face, “ _Of course, sir. It would be my **pleasure.**_ ” 

__

“You’re a _marvel_ , Strika,” He smiled, ending the call and slipping the phone back into his pocket. 

__

Megatron turned back to the window, seeing the nurses collecting their supplies and heading out of the room. He waited until the room was empty before stepping inside, making his way to the smaller form that lay on the hospital bed. He found the slumbering form of Optimus, bruises fresh on his skin and broken skin stitched and patched up with gauze. The taller man smiled fondly to the grad student, reaching out and stroking over soft, pale skin of Optimus’ forehead. 

__

He kicked off his shoes, then began to climb onto the bed, wiggling his way so he could lay next to Optimus. If the nursing staff pitched a fit, he didn’t care, he just wanted to sleep next to his partner, damnit. He stroked along Optimus’ cheek when he finally settled next to the smaller man, admiring the soft features of his face and the waviness to his short, spiky hair. Optimus was his love, and he would do anything for him— even possibly scare the crap our of certain individuals for the sake of payback. 

__

But that was a working plan. For now, Megatron laid his head on the pillow next to Optimus, kissing his forehead gently before closing his eyes, allowing slumber to take him 

__


	3. Paybacks a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see. ;)

**Report** : What follows are the compiled installments against the Autobot Elite Guard Forces Lieutenant known as Sentinel Prime. All actions have been completed under the command of Strika. 

**Installment #1**

The metal scuffed and scratched as it gleamed against the summer sunshine, littered with the pink spray paint that was artistically done in lovely loops and swirls. The once blue truck was now a standing rainbow of colors, the paint so thick that it was still dripping off the vehicle. The large tires were missing altogether as the truck sat on cinder blocks in the middle of the Autobot Elite Guard Forces parking lot. The front windshield was smashed, the interior was raided of anything valuable. And as the cherry on top, the truck appeared to have also been doused with gallons of glitter. 

Sentinel stood completely speechless, no doubt due to shock as he stared at his once glorious, rumbling machine. The crowd gathered behind him, his fellow officers all ogling at the truck with either gasps or shared snickers, even a few snapping a few photos on their phones. 

Jazz was trying his best to contain his giggles as he walked up to Sentinel, a concerned look on his face. “Uh— you all right, SP?” Jazz asked, the sunlight reflecting off his sunglasses. 

There was a pause. A very steady, _eerie_ pause. One of Sentinel’s eyes began to twitch, and soon there was a scream of terror that echoed across the parking lot. 

**Installment #2**

Red Alert couldn’t hold in her sigh as she gazed upon the pathetic sight before her. Sentinel was currently curled up on his side, face in the pillow as his hands seemed to be preoccupied between his legs. They were in the medical ward of the Autobot Elite Guard Forces Center, Sentinel being the latest occupant on the medical bed. 

She reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, “Explain to me _very_ carefully,” she began before turning to Jazz, “How _exactly_ did this happen?” 

Jazz was standing by, leaning against the supply counter when Red Alert turned to face him. “Which part?” Jazz asked, “The part where his taser was sabotaged? Or how he tased himself in the balls?” 

“ _Both_ ,” Red Alert sighed. 

Jazz just shrugged, “No clue how SP’s taser got messed with,” he said, turning towards the lieutenant that was currently drooling into his pillow. He couldn’t help but smirk, “But as for tasing himself in the balls— he was demonstrating in front of few new recruits and the damn thing backfired— _literally._ ” 

Jazz only wished he was joking, but what he had stated was the truth. The new recruits had arrived and it was Sentinel’s turn to demonstrate the necessary weapons. He started off small with the pepper spray, and then the police full steel, retractable baton. But as soon as he got to the handheld gun taser, the electrodes fired from the other end instead of the barrel facing away from Sentinel. And the rest was history. 

“The newbies got a good laugh out of it,” Jazz snickered. 

“I bet they did,” Red Alert couldn’t contain her smirk, watching Sentinel twitch on the medical bed. 

**Installment #3**

Sentinel couldn’t believe what was happening right now. 

As he sat at his desk in his private office, he could see the Elite Guard community page on his computer. It was almost like facebook for the Elite Guard, except it was top notch and almost un-hackable. 

Exaggeration on _‘almost’._

One of his eyes were twitching again at the current title that was front and center on the web page: “Sentinel’s Browser History has some questionable details—“ And what followed were screen grabs of every single website that the lieutenant had visited in the past few years. Such pages all include but not limited to: 

_“Why are my balls are unreasonable itchy and flakey?”_

__

_“What to do if you’re prematurely balding?”_

__

_“Discreet ways to get viagra.”_

__

_“How can I be like Chuck Norris?”_

And of course, the _unreasonable_ amounts of porn websites ranging from the usual to the utter obscure. As Sentinel sat there in his silent horror, he could already see the comments pop up under the title. Most of course were asking why ‘tentacle hentai’ was one of the most searched topics on the browser history. Everyone in the office could see this, _everyone_ knew of his exploits into the vast array that was the internet. 

He slowly landed his head atop his desk in front of his computer. And so was the day that Sentinel Prime learned the very harsh lesson to always erase your browser history. 

**Installment #4**

“Megs, are you seeing this?” Optimus piped up from the couch, voice echoing across the apartment. 

Megatron was currently in the kitchen, fixing up some lunch for the both of them on their day off. Optimus just got back from the hospital yesterday, and instead of leaving him in his tiny studio apartment, Megatron insisted that Optimus stay with him until he felt fully recovered. The taller man came out of the kitchen, holding two plates of some sort of European pasta dish and stepping down the few steps that lead into the lavishly decorated living room. 

Megatron looked up to the big screen tv that hung on the wall across from the couch where Optimus was sitting, finding the news playing on the screen. There was a main headline playing over and over as the news anchor spoke; the headline reading, _“Autobot Elite Guard Lieutenant caught in ‘dick pic’ scandal.”_ Megatron set down the plates on the coffee table, taking a seat next to Optimus. 

The anchor continued on to tell the tale of how Sentinel Prime, the Autobot Lieutenant, was outed by a few fellow Elite Guard officers for having sentinel nude photos and pictures via text message of his genitals. Upon hearing a statement from Magnus, Chief of the Autobot Elite Guard Force, it was determined that Sentinel unwillingly confessed to the act. Sentinel Prime will now be suspended from the Elite Guard for at least three weeks without pay, though more details were to come about the scandal in the coming weeks. 

Megatron couldn’t stop the smirk growing on his face as he watched the screen, “Well,” he grabbed a fork and stab it into his pasta, “What an interesting turn out.” 

“I can’t believe he would be so stupid,” Optimus gingerly grabbed his plate, feeling the ache in his ribs as he did so. 

“Would you expect anything else, dear?” Megatron quirked an eyebrow, chewing around his food. 

Optimus went silent for a moment, blinking down at his plate as he slipped into thought. He lifted up his head, “No, I guess not,” and then proceeded to eat his meal. 

End of report. 

Sincerely, Strika Chief of Weapons Development Decepticon Industries 

P.S. 

For the love of everything that is holy, sir— _please_ take your love making somewhere, _anywhere_ else but your office, the supply closet, and/or any other location within the building. For all our sakes, I’d rather not have Shockwave walk in on you two again. 


	4. Uh, Costume Party—?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus lost the coin toss, and has to wear the frilly dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret absolutely nothing.

Optimus tried very hard not to scowl as he looked in the mirror of Megatron’s bathroom. It was a matter of the decision that the two couldn’t come to for their couple’s costume: Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. The resulting question was, of course, who was going to be who, because one of those options required wearing a dress. 

At first they tried to make an opening statement for their options, like why Optimus should be the big bad wolf and not Megatron. Then they thought to try rock, paper, scissors, which lead to an argument because Megatron kept losing and thus they both decided to drop that idea. Then Optimus proposed a simple solution: a coin toss. Megatron was heads, Optimus was tails; and with just a flip of a finger the decisions were made. Heads, then Megatron would be little red; tails, it would be Optimus. 

Unfortunately the fates were not kind to Optimus this day, and he looked upon the coin in horror when that little coin spun around until failing flat. The decision was made, and so Optimus found himself in this particular situation at this very moment. 

Dressed in a short, frilly dress of red and white, complete with a little red hood was Optimus, standing in the luxurious master bathroom of Megatron’s apartment. There were high-thigh socks covering his knees with red buckled shoes, and light, glittery makeup on his face. And the cherry on top, a little red bow right atop his spikey, slicked hair. Optimus sighed inwardly. 

“Don’t you look _darling_ ,” came a low, velvety voice. 

Optimus turned towards the doorway to find his man leaning against the doorframe. Megatron was wearing a long leather jacket with faux fur lining the rim, and tight leather pants covering his muscular thighs. He had a dog collar around his neck, and a pair of headband wolf ears on his head. Also, he was completely shirtless underneath the jacket, and was making sure to make a show of it as he leaned against the doorframe. Optimus felt his knees go weak. 

“And you look—“ the grad student blinked, chewing on his lip, “Like you walked off the set of a BDSM porno.” 

Megatron chuckled, walking over to Optimus, “I hope it’ll be appropriate for the party,” he stopped just behind the younger man, looking at him in the mirror. 

Optimus could feel the warmth behind him, taking the opportunity to lean back against the bulk, “It’s Swerve’s Halloween party,” he sighed, “I don’t think he’ll care.” 

A low rumble emanated from the broad chest behind him, and Optimus could feel a strong hand slipping down his front. “Hmm,” Megatron hummed, “Would he care if we were to— come in just a _tad_ late?” That broad hand slipped underneath the ruffled skirt, slipping down to find silky panties underneath. 

Optimus shivered, and had to resist the urge to let Megatron take him right now. He slapped that large, tanned hand away, earning a pout in return, “No, I’d rather get going.” He sighed, crystal blue eyes looking none too please towards his own get up, “Let’s get this over with.” 

Megatron chuckled, “You look marvelous though, love.” 

“Okay now you’re just trying to make me feel better,” Optimus deadpanned. 

The taller man leaned down and kissed along Optimus’ cheek, ”But it’s true.” 

Optimus gave him a skeptical look, though after a moment of looking into those amber eyes, it turned into a smirk. “All right,” he sighed with a smile, “Let’s get going.” 

“As you wish, my dear.” 

________________________________ 

Optimus took a large gulp of his glass of whiskey as he stood by the far wall of the bar. He had to admit, it wasn’t as bad as he expected; he had fully anticipated that he would be a complete laughing stock once he stepped through the front door. But, low and behold, he was met with a number of surprised looks and grins, as well as other scantily dressed party goers. Though he could've’ done without the sight of Ratchet as Dr. Frankenfurter and Drift as Rocky from “Rocky Horror Picture Show”, thanks. 

He looked around the bar, seeing some of the various friends that he met at grad school, and some old ones too. Crystal blue eyes searched through the crowd for the tall form of salt and pepper hair, Megatron having left him suddenly when Optimus went to get another drink. The music was raging and everyone was paired up on the dance floor of the bar. There were too many people to see, and searching for Megatron would be a complete nightmare. He sighed, slumping against the wall and giving a pout before he looked down to his near empty glass. 

A large hand slipped around his middle, making Optimus jump before hearing that velvety voice in his ear, “Got you.” 

“ _Megs!_ ” Optimus huffed, he turned around towards the taller man who wrapped his massive arms around the smaller grad student. “Don’t scare me like that,” Optimus sighed, a hand patting at Megatron’s chest. 

Megatron chuckled, “My apologies my dear,” he leaned in close so Optimus could hear him. 

“Where were you?” Optimus had one hand on Megatron’s shoulder, the other still holding his glass. 

“I was caught up in a conversation with Rung,” the taller man rumbled with a smile, “He was quite curious with the mindset of a CEO.” 

Optimus smirked, “Yeah, he’ll pick your brain if you’re not careful.” 

Another chuckle, and Megatron leaned in close, “I would much prefer to _pick_ something else,” a large hand slipped down the front of Optimus’ dress, fingers slipping underneath. 

Optimus stiffened when he felt a warm palm cup him around his panties, “Megs! No! Not here!” But his partner didn’t stop, larger fingers stroking against his member through the thin fabric. Optimus felt the heat rise in his face, knees going weak again as the tenting rose in his underwear. Thank goodness for the dress. 

“How about we go somewhere—“ Megatron purred into Optimus’ ear, “- a little more _private_.” 

Optimus was almost too quick to oblige. 

____________________________________ 

He breathed, back against the brick wall as he stood in the alleyway next to the bar. Megatron had him pinned against the wall, lips kissing along his neck and a large hand having slipped into his silk panties and groping his growing erection. Optimus moaned, feeling the need as the wetness stained his underwear, “M-Megs—“ he gasped, “P-Please—!” 

A low rumble from the taller man, and he pulled away, ripping off his leather jacket and throwing it on the ground. He grabbed Optimus by the shoulders and turned him around so he was facing the wall, then pulled up the dress. He hooked his fingers around the rim of the silk panties and pulled them down immediately, exposing that perfect rump to the air and spreading Optimus’ legs. 

Megatron licked his lips, unbuckling his own pants to unsheath his own member. He was painfully throbbing, the wetness dripping from his erection as he positioned himself against Optimus’ opening. He lined up and pushed in, hearing the low moan echo from the smaller man’s throat. 

“S-So _big!_ ” Optimus gasped, feet arching to stand on his toes as he stood against the wall. 

“ _Yesss_ I am,” Megatron gripped Optimus’ hips as he leaned into the smaller man’s ear. 

“I’m your _big_ —“ Thrust. 

“Ah!” 

“ _Bad_ —” _Thrust._

“ _Ahh—!_ ” 

“ _ **Wolf**_ —“ with one final thrust, Optimus was moaning towards the sky. 

__________________________ 

Optimus kept his knees closed as he sat at the bar, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Megatron sat next to him, an arm around his shoulders as he brought the smaller man close, all while talking to Swerve across the bar. 

Granted, he shouldn’t be surprised that this would happen considering that they literally just got done fucking in the back alley by the dumpster. Optimus won’t deny that he loved the thrill of having a little romp in the night air, running the risk of getting caught. It was exhilarating, it was incredible, it was steamy, it was— unexpectedly very _messy_. Unfortunately, being out in public with no clean supplies around meant that they would have to make do with what they had. And what they had, or in this case, didn’t have, were a clean pair of undies for Optimus. 

After the whole exchange, the ending result was a soaking wet mess of his silky underwear. And so the decision was made that they would have to dump his panties, his poor panties. 

So, here he was, completely nude under his dress, unbeknownst to the rest of the party goers in the bar except for Megatron. He clenched his knees tighter together when someone bumped into him as he sat in the chair, gripping his dress tightly. The fellow patron apologized and went on their way, and Optimus sighed, turning back to Megatron. 

The taller man spared him a devious smirk, reaching under his dress and stroking a finger near the crevice of his inner thighs. Optimus gave him flat look, “Don’t you _dare_ ,” he whispered. 

“And why not?” Megatron whispered back. 

Optimus narrowed his eyes, however, instead of frowning he let a sneaky grin cross over his face. He pulled Megatron down to whisper into his ear, “Because if you _behave_ ,” he began, “We can use that _toy_ you’ve been eyeing for the _next_ time.” 

Megatron suddenly felt his knees go weak. 


	5. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for more angst.

The banquet was lively as the band played smooth jazz in the background, guests filing around with their expensive drinks as waiters came and went. Optimus adjusted the dark blue tie around his neck, already feeling out of place as he sat at the VIP table. It was a banquet to celebrate the new Decepticon Industries and Sumdac Robotics shared accomplishment in developing a new Technological Development facility. Of course, all of the city’s elite were there; all dressed in the finest clothes and jewelry, all talking about their million dollar estates and overpriced cars. 

It made Optimus feel unbearably uncomfortable, especially when he sat next to his date. Megatron was looking as sharp as usual; an all black suit complete with a dark purple tie with a small Decepticon symbol pinned towards the collar, and a hand scarf tucked in his breast pocket. Every now and then, Optimus would catch those amber eyes looking at him, making a shy smile grow on the smaller man’s face. And how could he not? Megatron practically bought his entire night’s attire. 

A little surprise for Optimus was waiting for him when he got to Megatron’s apartment. His man had bought him a tailored made maroon red suit, with a dark blue tie and matching hand scarf. It made the grad student gleam when he put it on, completely enraptured by the surprise gift. “You spoil me too much, Megs,” Optimus giggled as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

Megatron had came up behind him, looking at him in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around Optimus. He grinned, chuckling, “That’s my job, love,” and thus proceeded to kiss the smaller man passionately. It wasn’t long until the suit came off again on their way to the bed, where a whole night of excitement proceeded. 

Much could not be said for the current moment, however. Optimus took a drink of his whiskey as he sat at the table, glancing over to Megatron every now and then as his date talked endlessly with the CEO of Sumdac Robotics; Isaac Sumdac himself. He knew Megatron would rather be somewhere else with Optimus right now; hell, even be home where the two could watch movies and sink on the couch. But it was all part of the job; keeping up with appearances and social life to expand his business. Optimus couldn’t blame him, though he might’ve hoped that this banquet would end soon. 

“What are _you doing here?!_ ” Came an old voice as a shadow crossed over Optimus where he sat. 

Optimus froze, eyes growing wide as the realization crawled up his back like a swarm of ants. He knew that voice, it was a voice he hadn’t heard in almost three years. Crystal blue eyes slowly looked up from his glass, finding equally crystal blue eyes staring right back at him, albeit, with more disdain. It was the Chief of the Autobot Elite Guard Forces, Magnus himself. 

Or as Optimus knew him: _Uncle_ Magnus. 

“U-Um—“ Optimus swallowed thickly as he sat in his chair. 

“How _in the world_ did _you_ get in _here?!_ ” Magnus seemed almost appalled at the sight of his nephew. 

“I-I have a date,” Optimus answered as carefully as he could, eyes staring up to his uncle in fear. 

Magnus scoffed, hand gripping his cane tightly as he flexed his jaw. He quickly composed himself, chest rising and falling with a deep breath, “Well,” he began, “It is just— quite _surprising_ to see you here, Optimus.” 

I bet it is, Optimus frowned as he looked down to his glass before taking another drink, trying to drown out his nerves. He looked back up to Magnus, “I-I’m a little perplexed to see you here too.” 

“Well, the new facility between Decepticon Industries and Sumdac Robotics will prove to be a viable partner in supply the Elite Guard with new equipment,” Magnus straightened his back. 

“That’s good,” Optimus stood up from his seat, notice his uncle visibly flinching away from him. It was a stab to his heart, but he made sure to keep his head up, “Well— congratulations then,” he offered a hand to shake. 

Magnus looked down at the hand with disgust, “Get _that away_ from _me—_ “ 

“Is there a problem, dear?” Ah, the low velvety voice to the rescue. 

Optimus turned around just as Megatron came up behind him, a friendly smile stretched over his face. However, the grad student could see the fire in those amber eyes, and often a sign of warning for those that knew Megatron well enough. The taller man looked upon Magnus, “Ah, Chief Magnus,” his low voice almost hummed, “How are you this evening?” 

Magnus breathed through his nose, “Quite fine, Megatron,” he looked over to his nephew, “Just speaking with this young man here— I was just about to ask what brought him to the banquet tonight.” 

“Oh, did he not tell you?” Megatron smirked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“And that is?” Magnus quirked an equally thick eyebrow. 

“ _This-_ ,” Megatron wrapped an arm around Optimus’ shoulders, “- is my date, Optimus.” 

Magnus paused, eyebrows raising for a moment as he looked between Megatron and Optimus. His shoulders stiffened, and a frown fell over his old features, “I’m _well aware_ of who he is,” Magnus was holding back his venom. 

“Do you now?” Optimus could feel the light squeeze on his shoulder from Megatron’s hand, “You seemed like you two haven’t met before.” 

“Because I much prefer to stay away from him, as _much_ as _possible_ ,” Magnus finally spat. He looked up to Megatron, “And I would advise you to do the same, considering he’s got you under his— his _unnatural_ spell.” 

“Magnus—“ Optimus spoke. 

“I was not _talking_ to _you_ ,” the Autobot Chief kept his voice low as he glanced to the smaller man, old blue eyes almost piercing. 

Optimus bit back his words, growing silent as he looked away from his uncle. Magnus took a deep breath through his nose, eyes shifting back to Megatron. He was met with a fiery gaze, amber eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. Though the taller man remained silent, but his grip on Optimus became protective and he brought the grad student close. Magnus stiffened once more, “Now if you’ll _excuse me_ ,” he adjusted his suit before tapping his cane, “I have _other_ things to attend to.” He nodded to Megatron, “Good night, Megatron,” he said, a warning tone in his voice, “I hope you make the— _right choice_ tonight for what is _natural_ , tonight.” 

The Chief turned around stiffly, leaving the couple watching quietly as he left. Megatron took a step forward, about to advance onto the Chief and give him a possible verbal throttling, when a smaller hand gripped his arm. 

“ _Don’t_ ,” came Optimus’ smaller voice. 

Amber eyes looked back to his man, though said nothing and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Megatron reached up to place a hand over Optimus’, “Love?” 

“It’s okay,” Optimus gave a small smile, though his voice betrayed him. 

___________________________ 

Megatron turned off the light to the bathroom as he walked back into the master bedroom of his apartment. There were lamps on either side of the bed, and he could see that Optimus’ side was already turned off. The smaller man was a motionless lump underneath the duvet, facing away from his man. 

The taller man frowned, moving to sit down on the bed and then turn off the lamp. He slipped underneath the duvet, then scooted over to wrap an arm around the smaller form that laid next to him. A soft kiss to the back of Optimus’ head, a silent reassurance to the grad student that I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. 

A moment of pause, and then a heavy sigh escaped the smaller form, “I’m sorry.” 

“For what, love?” Megatron asked quietly. 

“For embarrassing you like that,” Optimus frowned, eyes looking down to his pillow as he still laid, facing away from his man. 

Megatron furrowed his brow, lifting his head, “Optimus,” he called, “You didn’t _embarrass_ me.” He reached up, and carefully pulled onto the smaller man so he could roll over and face him. He was met with shimmering crystal blue eyes, red and on the verge of tears and a grimace crossed over Optimus’ face. Megatron’s face fell, “Aw, love,” and he pulled Optimus close, hearing the muffled sniffling against his bare chest. 

Optimus just clung to the bulk next to him, tremors occasionally wracking his body as he cried quietly against his man. Megatron held him close, eyes looking down to his love with concern. After a few moments, Optimus sniffled and pulled away, taking a few deep, shaky breaths. A large, comforting hand was stroking along his arm, Optimus laying against the pillow as he faced Megatron. 

“The Chief is just as pompous as that prime,” Megatron frowned, eyes never leaving Optimus, “He had _no right_ to talk to you like that.” 

“He’s my uncle,” Optimus spoke suddenly. 

There was a pause, Megatron’s eyes growing wide for a moment and a quiet, “Oh,” emanating from his mouth. Amber eyes narrowed once more, “Still, love,” he frowned again, “He has _no right._ ” 

Optimus took a deep breath, “I-I know,” he sniffled, “And I know I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Why is that?” Megatron blinked, then frowned, “If I may ask, love. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

A small laugh, “It’s okay, Megs,” he took a deep sigh, “I mean, I would have to come out about these things sooner or later.” Optimus brought his hand up, grasping onto Megatron’s and just held onto it as he laid on his side. “When my dad died,” Optimus began, taking a deep, shaky breath, “It was after I got kicked out of the academy, and my Uncle was already a little— sour, I guess, over that.” 

“But we were still family, and I was all he really had left cause he never had any kids of his own. And he was kinda happy that I was going to grad school— so I guess, he was less sour than before.” 

“But then, after my dad’s funeral— I told my uncle that was gay. And, well, he didn’t exactly take too well.” 

“Magnus never struck me as the religious type,” Megatron frowned. 

Optimus smirked, “Yeah, same,“ he sighed, “Mom and Dad knew— I mean, they knew since I was fourteen. But my Dad never wanted to tell his brother, and that day I figured out why.” Crystal blue eyes looked away, face falling, “Now he wants nothing to do with me, and so I’ve always kept my distance.” 

“Until tonight,” Megatron’s frown deepened. 

Optimus looked up to amber eyes, “You didn’t know he was gonna be there, Megs.” 

“I should’ve at least said _something_ ,” Megatron narrowed his eyes, a snarl crawling up his lips. 

A soft kiss was placed onto the large man’s lips, and amber eyes looked up to see crystal blue ones staring back at him. Optimus gave him a sad smile, “I know, Megs,” he said, “And I appreciate it. But my uncle— people like him don’t see reason through arguments.” He reached up to stroke the chiseled, bearded face, “It’s just gonna take time. And, I don’t know, maybe he’ll come around someday.” 

“He’s still a wanker.” 

Optimus laughed, grinning as he laid his head next to Megatron’s, “Yeah, he is. I’ll give you that.” The grad student proceeded to wrap his arms around the taller man’s neck, and he was met with a powerful embrace. They shared a deep kiss, one that lasted several moments before they pulled away. Optimus laid his head against Megatron’s, nuzzling him as the taller man stroked along his hair. 

“You didn’t embarrass me, Optimus,” Megatron said, turning to face the grad student. 

Optimus frowned, “It kinda felt like it. I mean—“ he sighed, “I’m not _exactly_ high class company.” 

“Just because you’re not rich, love, doesn’t make you an embarrassment,” Megatron pulled Optimus close, “You have more _class_ than they carry in a single _finger nail._ ” 

Optimus giggled, kissing Megatron again, “Thanks Megs.” 

“Anytime, love.” 

_________________________________ 

“What is going on here?!” Magnus barked as he walked down the hallway towards his office. 

There was a crowd formed around his office, heads suddenly looking back when they heard their Chief’s voice and the furious tapping of his cane. All the officers scattered with the exception of Sentinel Prime and Jazz. Upon approaching his lieutenants, he was met with uneasiness on their faces. Magnus narrowed his eyes, “Well?” 

“Uh, sir,” Sentinel coughed, shoulders stiff as he glanced to the door to Magnus’ office, “I-I don’t exactly know— i-it appears that—“ 

“For goodness sakes, Sentinel Prime— spit it out!” Magnus barked. 

“Y-Your office sir,” Sentinel blurted, “It’s been bombed!” 

“What?!” Magnus immediately ran into his office, soon stopping short upon walking through the doorway. 

Indeed his office had been bombed, but not in the explosive sense. It turned out that Magnus’ office had been bombed with gallons of rainbow paint and glitter. Magnus’ face fell into a very deep, _very displeased_ scowl. 

From across the Autobot Elite Guard facility, a span of cursing screaming echoed throughout the halls 


	6. Break for smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret NOTHING.

It was early in the morning when Megatron started the coffee maker, standing in the kitchen with his tablet and reading the latest news. He already had his button down white shirt on his suit pants, a fancy black and gold watch strapped to his wrist, all dressed for work. He would have to head in an hour or so, the traffic no doubt a nightmare for a Friday morning. 

Optimus, from what he saw when he got up this morning, was still asleep in the master bedroom. Megatron glanced in the direction of the bedroom, smirking at the memory of finding a slumbering, slim body next to him, that relaxed expression across the grad student’s face. He looked back to his tablet, “He’ll need the rest for this weekend,” he muttered to himself. 

This weekend, Optimus was moving out of his shoebox of a studio apartment, considering the fact that his landlord was becoming quite demanding in the most obnoxious way possible. He was moving in with Megatron in his three story apartment, which the taller man was quietly elated about. They’ve been dating for about a year now, and the two came to the decision to ‘combine forces’, so to speak. Megatron’s apartment already had too much space; the second floor alone had a few empty rooms that Optimus planned to turn into a library and an office. When it came to rent, Megatron merely held up his hand and said, “No need,” he smiled, “It’s all taken care of love.” 

He was met with a pout and an uneasy expression on Optimus’ face, because of course the younger man would want to throw in his share of the expenses. But after explaining that Optimus needed the money, and the apartment was already well paid for; Optimus, reluctantly, agreed. 

Megatron looked up when he heard the bedroom door open, echoing around the apartment from the third floor. He heard a low grumble and the sound of bare feet padding against the metal stairs, and a smile grew on Megatron’s face. He turned to grab another coffee cup from the cabinet, then immediately going to pick up the coffee pot. He turned to face Optimus just as the smaller man was turning the corner into the kitchen, “Good morning, love—“ and his voice came to a screeching halt. 

Optimus was the _epitome_ of scantily dressed, the only shred of clothing covering his form was a _very thin_ cotton shirt that he no doubt pulled out of Megatron’s dresser. The fabric was flowing as the smaller man walked, one side having rolled over one of Optimus’ shoulders and exposing the skin. And the fabric was _thin_ , did he forget to mention that the fabric was practically _see through thin?!_

Megatron’s eyes were round as he stared, his gaze following the contour of Optimus’ body to where the bottom of shirt flowed. It just barely covered the smaller man’s’ member, the appendage hidden by a strategically placed shadow. Megatron could feel his heart pounding as the heat built up in his face. And his pants. 

“Morning,” Optimus yawned as he rubbed his neck. He moved to lean against the counter, suddenly a panicked expression crossing his face, “Megs! The coffee!” 

It took the taller man a moment to respond, but he soon blinked and looked down to the mug in his hand. He was staring at Optimus with such lust-filled eyes that he didn’t realize that he was pouring the coffee into the mug, and _completely missed_ the dish entirely. There was a nice coating of coffee on his fancy shoes, and he cursed, quickly putting down the mug and pot. He grabbed a rag, moving to clean up the mess, muttering along the lines of, “Fuck me.” 

“Here, let me help, Megs—“ 

“No, it's all right, love,” Megatron gave a weak chuckle, finishing with wiping up the floor and standing up straight. He tossed the rag into the sink, sighing as he leaned against the counter. 

“Are you okay, Megs?” Came Optimus’ worried tone. 

Amber eyes, turned to look at his man, and Megatron immediately felt the rise of heat again. His pants were definitely getting more than a _little_ uncomfortable, and he just continued to stare of Optimus. 

The grad student blinked, “Megs?” 

Without a word, Megatron grabbed Optimus and kissed him passionately, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller man. He brought him close, a broad hand slipping underneath the shirt and groping Optimus, hearing a low moan in return. 

“ _M-Megs!_ ” Optimus breathed, breaking the kiss after a moment, “W-What’s gotten into you this morning?” 

“ _You_ ,” Megatron rumbled, and slipped his hand further to circle the puckered hole with his index finger. He slipped it inside, receiving a very pleased and surprised gasp, followed by a moan. Another finger goes in, and then another, and soon Optimus is a panting mess in his arms as Megatron kisses and nips along the smaller man’s neck. 

Megatron pulls away, undoing his belt and dropping his pants to his thighs before kissing Optimus another passionate kiss. He breathes heavily, pulling away and then giving that bare, perfect rump a nice slap before turning Optimus around. The smaller man groans, almost grinning with delight as Megatron lifts up his shirt, smaller arms gripping the counter. The bulk of a man strokes his erection with a few good pumps before lining himself up at Optimus’ opening, and before the grad student could plead, Megatron pressed in. 

There’s a long, drawn out moan that rises in pitch, emanating from Optimus’ throat as Megatron presses all the way in, in one thrust. The grad student’s legs spread wider, and Megatron grips another his hips tightly as he begins the fast paced thrust into the tight opening. Optimus is panting with every thrust, body bobbing back and forth against the counter. Megatron spanks at his rump again, earning a yelp in return before pushing faster and faster against the smaller form. 

Optimus was crying out in ecstasy, mouth hanging open in heavy pants as his hands grip onto the counter tightly. “M-Megs,” he manages to moan out, “I-I’m gonna— I’m gonna—“ 

There was a cry, and both men found themselves sent over the rim into complete ecstasy. 

______________________________ 

Optimus looked at his backside in the mirror, pouting at the redness laid out on his skin. 

They’re excursion into pleasure didn’t end this morning before Megatron went to work; no, because his man came back during his lunch hour and proceeded to take Optimus _again_ while he sat on the couch, studying in just his underwear and flannel. And then of course, there was when Megatron came back home after work whole Optimus unloading a few stray boxes of books from his apartment in one of the empty rooms on the second floor. The taller man took him there right on the floor, legs spread wide and Optimus reduced to a pile of moaning puddy. Then _again_ in the shower after they had dinner, and _again_ when they were watching a movie in the living room. 

The grad student let out a breath, feeling the soreness in his butt as he finally came out of the bathroom after their latest round. 

“I’m truly sorry, love,” came that low, velvety voice that sent shivers down Optimus’ spine. 

The smaller man turned around, finding the bulking mass of his man wrapping his powerful arms around him. Optimus sighed, smirking, “It’s okay, Megs,” he chuckled, “I just didn’t realize that I turned you on so much.” 

There was a devious smirk that crossed over the beard face, Megatron quirking an eyebrow, “You have no idea.” 

Optimus laughed, wrapping his arms around Megatron’s neck, “Well,” he begins, “This just means that it’s _my turn now._ ” 

“I’m sorry—?” 

The only response that Megatron received from Optimus was a wicked grin as he pushed the taller man against the bed. 


	7. Nightmares are No Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Op needs to get some sleep, but that’s harder than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got some time to write the next chapter.

Optimus saw Sentinel at the supermarket. 

Thankfully there was no physical or verbal confrontation as this time Optimus was with Megatron. However, the piercing gaze of screaming hatred was there in Sentinel’s eyes, and Optimus tried his best to ignore it. 

When he and Megatron finally finished with their shopping, Optimus went to go put up the shopping cart. As soon as he turned around he was met with the narrowed gaze of Sentinel Prime. Before, Optimus had no fear of his former friend, in fact he would say that Sentinel was easy to navigate and take down in a fight. But after that night in the parking lot, after he was beaten to a bloody pulp by the raging blonde; Optimus started feeling wary every time Sentinel came into the picture. 

So Optimus found himself frozen on the spot, eyes grasped by Sentinel’s cold gaze. But there was no punching fist, no blows to the ribs, just a calm tone that was laced with a deadly venom. “You may think you’ve got _Megatron_ fooled,” Sentinel practically hissed, “But you’re not _fooling me._ ” 

Optimus was quiet, watching the blonde carefully with wary crystal blue eyes. He flinched when Sentinel stepped forward, pausing by his side so the taller blonde could lean into his ear. “You’re still a _murderer_ , Optimus,” Sentinel sneered, “A fucking _lowlife washout_ and a _degenerate murderer—_ “ 

“ _Never_ forget that.” 

Sentinel was gone before Optimus could finally breathe. 

__

_________________________ 

__

Optimus gasped as he shot up in bed, feeling the sweat roll down his face and chest. He looked around, finding himself in the confines of Megatron’s lavish master bedroom, though this time he was alone. Megatron was on a business trip in Hong Kong, and he wouldn’t be back till Friday. Optimus choked on a sob, doubling over to bury his face in his hands. This was the third night in a row that the nightmares plagued his mind, forcing him to wake in the wee hours of the morning. He was too afraid to go back to sleep, so he would end up watching whatever was on TV that night until his body gave out and he finally slept. 

__

He closed his eyes tightly, hugging the pillow close to his chest as he cried. He was searching for the scent— Megatron’s scent; the smell of fancy cologne, brute, and aftershave. It was that smell that would always comfort him, the only thing that would ground him when he felt like he was going to break. Especially now, where his mind was teetering on the edge. 

__

The nightmare was always the same— the drive, the fall off the bridge, the crash into the water, and Elita’s frightened face as the car sank into the river. He would never forget the terror in her eyes, the panic setting in as she clung to life in that cold, dark water. There were times when the nightmare would take place after the firefighters and rescue crew had come in, where Optimus was sitting on the river bank wrapped in a blanket. It was just like that day—- cops, firefighters and medics bustling about, Sentinel’s angry voice screaming that it was all Optimus’ fault, and the gut wrenching sound of water and muck falling from the car as they pulled it from the river. 

__

That’s when he saw her— the divers pulling Elita’s body from the car. Unnaturally pale and covered with water and mud, her body was lifeless as they carried her over to the stretcher. But her eyes, always her eyes— wide and staring towards Optimus. They wheeled the stretcher passed him as he sat on the river bank, and he caught her line of sight; those faded eyes piercing into his soul. 

__

A soft whisper always echoed directly into his ear, “ _Murderer._ ” And that’s when he would wake. 

__

Optimus jumped when he heard his phone go off, tears still streaming down his face as he shot up in bed again. He searched for his phone, finding it on the bedside table and grabbed at it. He saw Megatron’s name on the screen, and fumbled a bit as he answered it, “H-Hello?” 

__

“ _Love?_ ” Megatron’s velvety voice was like silk. 

__

Optimus wiped at his eyes again,”H-Hey,” he sniffled, “What are you doing up?” 

__

A chuckle, “ _Love, it’s three in the afternoon here_ ,” he could hear shifting on the other end, Megatron no doubt in his hotel room, “ _I should be asking you the same thing._ ” 

__

“I-I couldn’t sleep,” Optimus was trying to hide his sniffles, though he was failing miserably. 

__

“ _Are you all right?_ ” The concern was heavy in Megatron’s voice, “ _You sound stuffed up._ ” 

__

“Uh- um, no. J-Just—“ he swallowed, pausing for a moment as he felt the lump in his throat again, “I-I’m sorry it’s just— it’s just allergies and it's keeping me up.” 

__

There was a pause on the other end, followed by, “ _Allergies?_ ” 

__

“Y-Yeah, allergies,” Optimus wiped at his eyes. 

__

“ _Optimus_ ,” there was that tone in Megatron’s voice, that tone that always indicated when the brute knew that something was not right. 

__

“Really, Megs,” Optimus gave a weak laugh,”I-I’m fine.” 

__

Another pause, then a low hum emanated from the other end, “ _Well— all right_ ,” Megatron didn’t sound convinced, “ _But, I thought I might call— though apologies, love— I keep forgetting what time it is in the states._ ” 

__

Optimus gave another quiet laugh, “It’s okay,” he smiled, laying his head against the pillow, putting the phone on speaker and setting it next to his face. “I miss you,” Optimus said softly, eyes watching the screen. 

__

“ _I miss you too, Optimus_ ,” he could just see the smile on Megatron’s bearded face. A low groan, “ _Peh! I wish you were here, I can't stand these meetings any longer._ ” 

__

“Are they being difficult with the deal?” Optimus smirked, nuzzling into the pillow. 

__

“ _No, they're actually quite polite— it’s Starscream that’s muddling up the whole process_ ,” Megatron grumbled over the phone, “ _Fucksakes, why did I bring him along._ ” 

__

“Because he’s really good at closing deals,” Optimus said matter-of-factly, “And he’s good at kissing ass cause you don’t like to.” 

__

Now he could definitely see that devious smirk on Megatron’s face, “ _Only **your** ass, love._” 

__

“Mm, making propositions now?” Optimus giggled lightly. 

__

“ _Perhaps_ ,” Megatron grinned, and Optimus heard him shifting on the bed again, “ _If I had some extra time, I would proposition you for some phone sex._ ” 

__

“Or I could just send you a— a special video,” Optimus grinned into his pillow. 

__

Another pause, no doubt the stunned and blush crossing over Megatron’s face. The brute cleared his throat, “ _Or you could send me a video_ ,” he repeated, “ _Yes, I would very much like that love._ ” A low chuckle, “ _But save it for the morning_ ,” the low voice continued, “ _I know you have an exam this week?_ ” 

__

Optimus groaned, rubbing at his face, “Yeah, Professor Cyclonus’ class,” he sighed, “My brain feels like its gonna pop.” 

__

“ _Well get some rest, love_ ,” Megatron smiled over the phone, “ _And perhaps we can exchange some recordings tomorrow?_ ” 

__

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Optimus smirked, 

__

A low chuckle, “ _Good_ ,” and Megatron let out a relaxed sigh, “ _Good night, love._ ” 

__

“Night, Megs.” 

__

__________________________ 

__

Optimus was not having a good day. 

__

He had hoped that he would get a good night's sleep before the exam the next morning, but surprise, surprise— the nightmares kept him awake again. He spent the rest of the night just reading over his notes, thinking that might better prepare him for the exam. He somehow fell asleep sometime in the wee hours of the morning, and woke up literally just a half hour before his class started. He bolted, not even bothering to put on a clean shirt and practically speeding his way to campus where by some miracle he made it to the exam on time. 

__

Thankfully he finished the exam, but as he was dragging his ass back to his truck so he could go to the apartment and pass out on Megatron’s massive bed— he found his truck had a flat tire in the parking lot. Which led him to call AAA, which led him to pay an exuberant amount of money to get his truck towed and the tire changed. He was stuck at the shop for a good three hours, exhausted out of his mind and trying to stay awake. By the time he got out of the shop it was well into five o’clock traffic and he was stuck on the highway for almost another hour. When he finally got back to the apartment, he went straight back to the bedroom. Though before he could kick off his shoes, his phone went off again. _Surprise, surprise_ — he was supposed to be at work an hour ago. 

__

_Sigh, back to the truck._

__

Fast forward five hours later, it’s 11pm and he’s driving back to the apartment— _again._

__

By the time he got upstairs, he had already tore off all of his clothes, then made his way to the shower. He trudged back into the bedroom and fumbled around for some clothes; alas, he realized that he needed to do laundry. 

__

_Fuck it all_ — he opened up one of Megatron’s dresser drawers and pulled out one of the brute’s oversized t-shirts. Shirt on, body plopped down onto the bed, lights out— _done._

__

Though the rest was short lived. 

__

It was nearly 2am when Optimus shot up in bed, sweat causing the shirt to stick to his body, and his chest heaving with pants. The tears were there immediately, and he brought his legs up, burying his face into his folded arms as he fell back onto the bed in the fetal position. As he cried, he didn’t hear when the front door opened, or when footsteps were scaling up the stairs towards the bedroom. 

__

“Love?” 

__

Optimus shot up from the bed, spotting the tall form of his tanned man standing in the doorway. Megatron was holding his suitcase, travel clothes looking a little disheveled, and the jet lag clawing at the dark circles of his amber eyes. But despite his own exhaustion, he was on full alert, “Love, at you all right?” 

__

Tired, crystal blue eyes just stared up towards Megatron, silence reigning like a thick, wet blanket across the room. But the cracks were growing, splintering to the point that the walls were crumbling, and Optimus couldn’t stop the tears, “M-Megs.” He sniffled, feeling the tears falling like thick rivers down his cheeks, “I-I can’t— I can’t—“ 

__

“ _I can’t take it anymore!_ ” 

__

No more words needed to be said as the taller man crossed the room in a few quick strides. Powerful arms were around Optimus immediately, and the smaller grad student clung to the massive chest against him. He cried into Megatron’s chest, his shoulders shaking and the tears flowing as the sun camthe early hours of the morning. 

__

___________________ 

__

Optimus’ knee was bouncing as he sat in the lobby of the psychologist office. He had one hand clenched and he was leaning his face against it while the other sat on his knee— a silent sign of the anxiety rising in his mind. A large hand reached out to clasp over the smaller hand that sat on Optimus’ knee, and crystal blue eyes turned to look towards the large form next to him. Megatron sat next to him in the office, his large but gentle hand holding onto Optimus’ as a quiet assurance. 

__

When Megatron found Optimus’ that night, the grad student was at his wits end. He poured out his soul to the taller man; telling Megatron of the words Sentinel shared with him at the supermarket, and the recurring nightmares that were plaguing him every time since Megatron left for Hong Kong. The taller brute was able to calm Optimus down enough so they could get to sleep, both of them far too exhausted to do anything more. But by the next morning, Megatron caught the effect that Optimus’ nightmare’s were having on him. 

__

Optimus was thirty two years old, but the poor boy already had grey hair growing on the side of his head. Megatron knew it wasn’t genetic, considering the pictures that Optimus had showed him of his own father and mother who stayed a nice dark brunette and blonde till the day they passed. No, there was a different source— Optimus was in so much stress and anxiety that he was turning _prematurely grey_. 

__

If his hair was being affected, then no doubt other things would be as well. And Megatron didn’t want to risk it. 

__

So that next day, Megatron made a call to Rung— the psychologist was a mutual friend of his and Optimus so he figured the familiarity would help the grad student open up. Megatron had learned over the phone that Rung had approached Optimus about getting some help, however the smaller man was always too afraid to come forward. Reasons being that Rung’s office was a little too close to the Elite Guard Headquarters, and that made the possibilities of running into unwanted parties even higher. Megatron made sure to change that. 

__

So here they were, in Rung’s office and waiting for Optimus’ first appointment. The grad student was on edge, but Megatron held tightly but gently onto the smaller hand in his grasp. It was a silent assurance, something for Optimus to hold onto so he felt grounded. 

__

“Optimus Pax?” 

__

Optimus’ head snapped up when he heard his name called, and he swallowed thickly. Crystal blue eyes looked to Megatron, and the taller man smiled, nodding to the grad student. Optimus paused, then sighed heavily before he stood up, Megatron following suit. Together they walked into Rung’s office, being greeted by the red-headed psychologist. 

__

All the while, Megatron would hold onto Optimus’ hand, giving a gentle squeeze so the grad student would know that he was here, and he was going to support him. 

__

No matter what. 

__


	8. The Big Move Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real.

“Hey Megs? Can I ask you something—?” 

Megatron looked up from the sink as he spat out the toothpaste, “Hm?” He spat more foam before rinsing his toothbrush, “What is it, love?” 

Optimus was laying on the bed, nightshirt on and ready for sleep. Crystal blue eyes looked up towards the towering brute as Megatron walked out of the bathroom. “That tattoo on your back—“ Optimus chewed on his bottom lip for a second, “I— I’m sorry I’ve never asked this, but— what does it mean?” 

Megatron blinked, glancing over to the standing mirror that sat just outside the bathroom. He looked at the reflection of his back torso, seeing the inked image etched into his skin. It was a pair of dual swords crossing over each other as a banner was splayed over them in a shield; the words _“Rise Up”_ written in perfect calligraphy on the banner. There was a tattoo of the Decepticon symbol on his chest, though the background to that was quite obvious considering the name of his company. Amber eyes softened a bit, almost hesitant to answer. 

But, alas, he knew this day would come, and he straightened his back, “That, my dear,” Megatron began, “Was a result from my stint in the army.” 

“You were in the army?” Optimus grabbed his pillow, hugging it as he rolled on his side to face Megatron. 

The taller man nodded, adjusting his undies as he sat down onto the bed, “I was,” he said, “I was a member of her Majesty’s Armed Forces when I was in my younger years.” 

Optimus was completely enthralled, the fascination plagued heavy on his face, “So was that, like, your platoon’s catch phrase or something? Were you a captain?” 

Megatron chuckled, “You could say that,” he moved to lay down next to Optimus, “And I reached a— reasonably high level of class in the armed forces before I was discharged.” 

Optimus’ face fell a bit, “Why were you discharged?” He blinked, then frowned, “I-If its okay for me to ask?” 

Another chuckle, “It’s all right love,” he got comfortable on his pillow, and he sighed, barrel chest falling, “And it was due to— well you could say my own personal ambitions. I grew tired of the military life.” 

Optimus giggled a bit, “Your company you mean?” 

Megatron smirked, “Yes, my company,” he said, “I much preferred to achieve a higher lifestyle than that of a retired army veteran.” 

The smaller man bit his lip, a grin crossing his features, “So—“ he began, licking his lips, “This whole time you were a _British military badass?_ ” 

A thick, black eyebrow quirked towards Optimus, a smirk growing, “Well—“ he paused for a moment, thinking before nodding, “Yes, I _suppose_ you could say that.” 

Optimus’ legs shifted under the duvet, that devious glint in his crystal blue eyes beginning to sparkle, “Well that explains a lot,” he mused. 

Megatron grinned, moving to crawl over Optimus, “And what, my dear—,” he had his hands on either side of the grad student’s face as he laid over the smaller body, “Does _that_ mean?” 

Optimus bit at his tongue as he stuck it out to Megatron, grinning, “Oh nothing, just—“ he giggled a bit, “You definitely like to _take charge_ when we’re in bed.” 

A low growl emanated from Megatron’s throat, and he leaned down to Optimus. “Oh yes,” he whispered as his lips brushed up against Optimus’, a broad hand slipping down beneath the duvet, straight to the grad student’s soft undies, “I very much _do._ ” 

Optimus’ moan echoed throughout the apartment. 

_______________________________ 

Megatron breathed at the memory, brow furrowed towards the screen that reflected off his amber eyes. He clenched his fist tightly on the desk, his muscles flexing and almost straining as his body shook in complete and utter rage. 

Optimus didn’t come home last night. Megatron had wondered why. And the answer was had literally been delivered to him inside an envelope, where he found a USB. 

On the USB was a recording— a recording a group of masked individuals speaking of demands for money, and Megatron’s life. They knew who he was, they knew what he was capable of, so there would be no funny games on Megatron’s end. If the demands weren’t met, there would be— as the masked leader pointedly said— “ _Consequences._ ” 

Said consequences were recorded, as the camera panned over to the small figure tied to a chair. Megatron watched in horror as the bruised and bloodied head tilted up, revealing familiar crystal blue eyes staring back at the camera. Optimus had looked like he’d been run through the dirt, though he couldn’t speak due to the duct tape around his mouth. 

The camera panned back over to the masked leader, “ _The clock is ticking_ ,” then the screen went black. 

Megatron was silent, eyes staring blankly as his face reflected in the dark screen. In a swift motion, he slammed his fist on the desk, suddenly smacking the computer across the desk. He was fuming, breath heavy through his nose as he began to pace around his office the apartment. 

_How dare the— How. Fucking. **Dare they?!**_

Megatron swallowed a growl, stopping as he caught himself in the standing mirror. It was then that he got a good look at himself: his slim, fancy business pants, his button down shirt, his fancy watch, hair perfectly trimmed— how sleek and high class he looked. How different he was now compared to his early days in the army; where he was covered in sand, and sweating in armored gear, running for his life as he dodged gunfire and explosions. Oh how much has changed, and how much he’s _aged._

Megatron paused, amber eyes locking with his reflection. 

_“We know who you are, we know what you’re capable of—“_

What he was capable of? It was a loaded question; what Megatron was capable of was a vast, miles long scroll of possibilities. 

The brute straightened his back, taking a deep breath through his nose. He reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it aside before he grabbed for his phone. 

“Strika,” Megatron’s voice was firm as he took off his pants and shoes, heading for the stairs in his underwear. 

“Sir?” Strika spoke up. 

“There’s been a—“ Megatron paused as he looked around his apartment, “There’s been a _development._ I need you here immediately. And bring Shockwave.” 

There was a moment of silence before Strika responded, “Of course, sir. ETA ten minutes.” 

Megatron hung up the phone as he entered one of the rooms in his apartment, a room he primarily used for storage. He began to dig around, tossing boxes here and there, dust flying in puffy clouds and coating tanned skin. He paused when finally stumbling upon what he was looking for; an old, metal crate that bore his name in spray paint. A shield, the same shield as the one tattooed on his back was etched into the metal, and he ran a hand over it briefly before promptly unlatch it the box. 

He glowered down at the contents, “It’s been a long time.” 

____________________ 

“Megatron, sir?” Strika’s voice echoed throughout the apartment, Shockwave following suit. 

They searched around the living room and kitchen for a moment before going to the stairs. Strika ascended the stairs, “Sir?” 

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, causing Strika and Shockwave to pause on the stairwell. Strika and Shockwave looked up in awe at the tall figure that stood before them. 

“Megatron, sir—“ Shockwave blinked his one eye, “But it’s been _years!_ ” 

“Yes, Shockwave,” Megatron growled as he descended the stairs, “I’m _very_ aware of that.” The black shirt and pants were completed with heavy military boots. There was a tactical vest strapped around his barreled chest, accompanied by a knife and several other instruments clearly made for a quick and clean death. 

Strika couldn’t stop the grin, “And here I never thought I would see you in _that_ again.” 

Megatron spared a faint smirk, “So did I.” 

Strika nodded, crossing her arms over her chest, “So what is the assignment—“ she quirked an eyebrow, the old glint in her eyes signaling excitement, “ _Commander?_ ” 

“Rescue,” Megatron frowned, then the sneer crawled over his face, “And— _disposal._ ” 

TBC 


	9. The Big Move Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got REALLY real.

It was determined that Optimus made it to the parking garage before getting abducted. 

Point of entry: simply driving through the front gate. 

How they got in: the guard to the building had been paid off. 

Shockwave was able to obtain the surveillance footage from the park garage beneath the building, but found it was nothing but static. When it came to questioning the guard, Strika went to pay the guard a visit to his private home, but found him dead on the couch with a bullet in his head. 

It was, unfortunately, expected with these situations: cut all loose ends so the source went undiscovered. 

Which lead to the possibility that these kidnappers were not acting alone, they were most likely hired hand by another party. Megatron could name a few individuals that would want his head on a platter; but there was one problem with that: most of those parties were either dead, or locked up in a British facility somewhere in the UK. An inside source had informed him of the details, since he still had some connections tot he British government despite his current choice of work. So those suspects were wiped off the table. 

So the puppeteer of this whole kidnapping operation had to be someone he might of crossed recently. Someone who knew Megatron and Optimus’ personal life and schedule to know when to strike. That could be a number of suspects. 

But for now, their target was not the puppeteer, but the puppets. So Megatron recruited his old team, his most loyal team: Strika, Shockwave, Soundwave, Lugnut, and BlitzWing. The team who stood by his side as they ran into the jaws of death, into missions where the possibility of survival was unknown. They’ve been through hell together, they followed Megatron as he built his empire from the ground up. And he needed their help now more than ever. 

So where do they start? 

Megatron had been given a location where to bring the money in exchange for Optimus— an old warehouse by the docks. No doubt not the actual facility where they were holding the grad student, but it would be beneficial for the kidnappers to stay nearby to make sure that Megatron’s party actually came on time. And the docks, at least these days, had security cameras in certain areas to watch out for the expensive yachts. 

Soundwave was the first to make a break, the tech wiz that he was. Sure enough, a camera overseeing a particular ship was positioned just right to catch a glimpse of a SUV driving into the warehouse. On close inspection, Soundwave was able to get the license plate. Soundwave searched and found who the car was registered to, however it was under an alias, considering that the name was someone that currently lived in southern France. 

So it was passed to, Shockwave, who worked his magic in intelligence. He used his sources to track down the movements of the car, finally catch a video of the driver who was stupid enough to use the SUV at a fast food chain drive-thru. Name and record finally on display, they discovered it was a small, rodent looking individual named Rattrap. 

The name was familiar, all too familiar in fact. Shockwave discovered that Rattrap was arrested several times for illegal arms dealing, small time though so he was out of captivity pretty quickly. As to where Rattrap got the weapons, Shockwave handed that to BlitzWing, where he went on his merry way to find a certain arms dealer. 

Swindle was not expecting visitors when BlitzWing arrived on his doorstep. Nor was he expecting to be threatened with a gun to his head if he didn’t hand over the information. Turns out Swindle was a very clever bastard, never making deals without having insurance. That insurance of course, were the actual names, not aliases, of the individuals who buy anything through his little enterprise. “How the hell do you think Rattrap got arrested the first time?” Swindle smiled that wide grin of his as he adjusted his purple sunglasses. 

So BlitzWing got the list, and happily handed it over to Strika and Lugnut, where they put together the pieces of those dastardly kidnappers. 

Weapons were needed for this little venture, so Rattrap was recruited to take the kidnappers to Swindle. Swindle made the deal, taking details of their names and (happily) their offshore bank accounts. Said weapons were then delivered to a private location— the warehouse by the docks where Soundwave was able to get the license plate of the SUV. But not before Rattrap made the group stop at a burger joint for some dinner, where the drive-thru camera caught a glimpse of his face. Which lead to the current predicament right now. And as for the kidnappers themselves— they were a group of military trained individuals, most of the names unrecognizable. 

All except for one. 

Megatron narrowed his amber eyes at the picture that was displayed on the tablet screen in front of him. “ _Overlord_ ,” he growled, hand clenched tightly around the tablet. 

“It seems to be, sir,” Strika shared the same sentiment, almost looking at the image with disdain. 

Overlord was once part of Megatron’s team back in the armed forces, however, he portrayed certain— personality traits. One being that he enjoyed killing far too much, so much so that it put Megatron’s entire team in danger. It was on par with a serial killer, how intrigued he was with the way the bodies jolted and spasmed when they were shot, or stabbed, or even electrocuted. He liked to torture prisoners slowly, picking them apart piece by piece before they would cry out information. In the end, he would still end up killing them. It was all part of his obsession, this strange attraction he had with Megatron— everything was just a show, something to get his superior’s approval. Unfortunately for Overlord, Megatron didn’t take a shine to his _peculiar_ methods. Megatron dismissed him from the team shortly after, though he recalls the complete rage on the psychopath’ s face when he was given the news. 

He saw something snap in Overlord’s eyes that day, like whatever was left of his humanity was completely tossed out the window. Overlord made promises, vows to come back, to show Megatron that he was worthy of him. And when he wouldn’t leave, he was forcibly removed by Lugnut and Strika. Megatron never saw him after that. 

At least, until now. 

___________________________ 

A heavy fist came down onto the smaller body that laid on the floor, blood coating the knuckles as the arm came back up. The smaller form shook, torso straining as Optimus coughed up more blood from his mouth. He gripped at the carpet beneath him, feeling the steady rocking of the ship as it floated in the harbor. He tried to crawl away, reaching out a hand to the bunk, only to have a heavy boot slam down on to his arm. 

Optimus screamed, feeling the heel of the boot grind against the bones in his forearm before letting up. He clutched his arm as he rolled over on his side, facing the larger form that stood over him. Crystal blue eyes glanced up tiredly, body shaking as he saw the large body squat down in front of him, “I’ve got to hand it to you, boy,” a low voice spoke, “You’re a lot stronger than you look.” 

Optimus said nothing, watching carefully as those deep, amber red eyes stared back at him. Overlord smirked, thick lips framing a savage smile, “I can see why Megatron likes you so much,” he almost purred, “You must be resilient in bed.” 

Again, silence reigned in the grad student’s throat, his body trying to become one with the wall of wood behind him. Overlord leaned in a tad, “What was it like to sleep with him?” He asked, tongue licking around his lips, “What was it like to feel his cock inside you? I bet he moans are like a sweet symphony.” 

Crystal blue eyes narrowed their gaze. 

Overlord simply turned his head, “Nothing to say, now?” 

Optimus held his glare. 

Overlord grinned, “Smart boy,” he stood up, “You’ve seemed to have learned your lesson than. So don’t you go and _sass_ me again.” The large mass of a man turned around, heading towards the cabin door. Overlord paused in the doorway, looking back to Optimus, “And boy?” 

Optimus glanced up to the larger bulk. 

A wicked grin crossed over Overlord’s face, “Cherish the time you have,” his voice purred once more, “Megatron won't be yours much longer.” 

In a split second, he was gone, leaving Optimus to nurse his wounds in silence. 

TBC 


	10. The Big Move Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT ITS REALLY REAL NOW

The meeting was at midnight. 

The whole plan was that Megatron would meet with Overlord and his team, privately to trade money and himself for Optimus’ life. No weapons, no tricks, or else the grad student was going to be dead on the concrete. 

The area was pretty open, the warehouse mostly surrounded by boats and water so an escape would be tricky. Not enough places to hide, and one way in and one way out if they were driving down to the docks. Megatron glanced down at the files of information that were scattered in front of him, amber eyes piecing together anything he can find in an attempt to find a solution. 

Midnight was in six hours, and the only solution he could find was to come in with a bullet proof vest and the cash. The problem was, Overlord was crafty and knew Megatron’s mind well enough that he could predict any plans the brute might come up with. Megatron brought up a broad hand to wipe over his face, sighing as he moved to rub at his neck. He glanced over to Strika, finding her dozing off in her chair, the rest of the group no doubt doing the same in their spots around his apartment. 

He spared them a faint smirk, turning back to the matter at hand. He let out a heavy sigh through his teeth, leaning against the table. He glanced up above the table, finding a picture of him and Optimus hanging up on the wall. He felt his amber eyes soften at the image, seeing the bright smile on Optimus’ face captured in the moment. They were at the county fair, and Optimus decided to take a randomly timed selfie as Megatron’s face was half covered in chocolate ice cream, though the brute was smiling just as brightly despite it all. 

Megatron smiled, though it faded quickly as the current situation fell upon his mind once again. He hung his head, closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth. 

If only he had caught Optimus earlier— if only he’d done something different, Optimus wouldn’t be in this situation. He would gladly switch places with Optimus, trade positions so his love wouldn't haven’t to endure _all of this—_

Megatron shot up his head, eyes growing wide. 

_Wait. **Wait.**_

“ _Strika!_ ” 

_____________________________ 

Strika frowned as she sat in the car, looking in the rear view mirror at the figure sitting in the back. The tall figure of salt and pepper hair sat quietly in his business suit, wearing his sunglasses as he stared out the window. Lugnut was driving the car, also offering a glance to the backseat before looking to Strika. His beloved frowned, “Are you _sure_ you’re up to this?” She asked, brown eyes looking on in concern to Megatron in the backseat. 

Said CEO in question merely turned his head, and after a moment of silence, nodded. Strika was frowned further, looking back out through the windshield as they approached the docks. She spotted a few men opening a gate as they drove up, Lugnut carefully driving through before the gate was closed behind them. The SUV followed the light ahead on the dock, spotting the white light emanating brightly from the warehouse. 

The SUV came to a stop, and Strika was first to step out of the car. It wasn’t long until she spotted a familiar face, and the displeased frown crawled over her features, “Overlord.” 

A grisly smile almost beamed through thick lips, “Ah, Strika,” he spoke, practically purring, “So nice to see you again.” He was standing a good distance away, a few armed men from his team standing behind him. 

“Can’t say the same for me,” she stepped forward, hearing Lugnut and BlitzWing step out of SUV. 

Overlord quirked an eyebrow, “Where is Megatron?” 

Strika narrowed her eyes, “He’s here,” she sneered, motioning towards the car, “But he wants to see Optimus first before he comes out.” 

A look of disappointment crossed over Overlord’s face, “Hm,” he frowned, “How cowardly. So very _unlike_ him.” 

“It’s our way to ensure you’re _keeping_ your _word_ ,” Strika held a hint of warning in her tone. 

Red eyes rolled, “Yes, yes,” he waved a hand to his men standing behind him, “I suppose that’s reasonable.” 

The sound of a heavy door echoed throughout the warehouse, followed by a series of footsteps hurriedly approaching the group. Two men in tactical gear were carrying a smaller form, scuffed up sneakers dragging across the concrete. Optimus was dropped by Overlord's feet, hunched over and swaying. A large reached down and gripped at the grad student’s hair, pulling Optimus head back and he cried out. The light revealed that Optimus was covered in blood, a black eye, face heavily bruised, and he was cradling his arm that was no doubt broken in a few places. 

Overlord smirked, “Here’s the little pup,” he glanced down to the grad student, “Quite impressed I would say. He’s withstand everything I’ve thrown at him. _So far._ ” 

Strika tried to contain her rage, “You promised you wouldn’t _harm him._ ” 

“Correction,” Overlord tightened his grip on Optimus’ head, the grad student hissing grimacing, “I said I wouldn’t _kill him._ Nothing was shared about _harming him_ — especially with the _mouth_ on this one. Does he talk to _Megatron_ like that? I certainly hope not” The beast of a man snickered, glancing down to Optimus, “Now—,” he turned his attention back to Strika, “About _Megatron?_ ” 

Strika felt her lip twitch, but she silently turned around and nodded towards the last occupant in the SUV. The backseat passenger door opened, and a tall figure in a sleek suit stepped out. Megatron closed the door, beginning to approach the group, stepping into the light. Salt and pepper hair swayed in the sea air as the warehouse light reflected off his sunglasses. 

A predatory grin grew over Overlord’s face, the sign of pure satisfaction rising in his eyes. He was going to finally achieve it, what he’s been fighting for after all these years— domination. His superior finally at his feet, praising him for all his glory, admiring him for his skills, cheering for his deeds, and soon— crying out in ecstasy at the whim of his own hands and— 

Red eyes widened, the grin slowly falling from his face as he looked up his ‘superior’. He found the sight of Megatron unlike his memory; his skin too pale, and his nose too narrow. It was also quite obvious that this Megatron was a whole _two heads shorter_ and _several pounds thinner._

“ _That’s not Megatron_ ,” Overlord spat venom. 

The gunshot rang out before Overlord could say anymore, hitting him in the shoulder. He snarled, “ _Kill them!_ ” 

Optimus dove to the side, rolling away as the gun battle began. Strika grabbed onto the small Megatron, diving with Lugnut and BlitzWing behind the SUV. Shockwave tore off the disguise, the sunglasses and wig tossed to the ground before pulling out his own weapon, “I thought you said he _wouldn’t notice?!_ ” 

Strika growled, firing from behind the passenger SUV door, “I said _maybe_ he wouldn’t notice!” She shouted, “Now _shut up_ and _fire!_ ” 

“ _We have to cover Megatron!_ ” 

__________________________ 

Megatron cursed after he took the shot, having missed Overlord’s head by a few inches. He watched as Overlord gave the order to fire, and that’s when he began his descent from the scaffolding above in the ceiling of the warehouse. 

He stopped when he was a level above the ground, searching for Optimus. He felt a small drop of relief when seeing the grad student hidden behind some old crates, though it didn’t last. He spotted the rest of Overlord’s men entering the warehouse, and he pulled out his rifle. Before they could aim their weapons, they were shot down; one through the neck, the other through the head. 

Optimus had ducked, looking behind him just as the two men went down. He blinked, confusion falling on his face as his tired eyes travel up when spotting movement in the scaffolding. He watched as Megatron dropped to the ground, and Optimus could feel the warmth in his chest at the sight of his man, “M-Megs.” 

Megatron gave a faint smile as he made his way over. Optimus felt his own smile grow on his face, but it was short lived as he noticed movement behind the taller man. He eyes widened in horror, “ _MEGS!_ ” 

The man behind Megatron didn’t stand a chance. Before he could fire his weapon, the taller man had ducked, using his rifle to shoot at the other’s knees, taking him out immediately. 

But it was just the beginning. 

At first they came one by one, then it was almost like a mob. Megatron was fighting left and right, sometimes with his firearm and others with his own blade. His own team would join in, taking out who they could and giving Megatron some breathing room. They were creating a path, as one assailant came in, they were taken down by a member of the Decepticon team. The objective was clear: Get to Overlord. And Megatron was determined to do so, immediately. 

Optimus’ position was still the same, using the old crates as cover. His injuries would hinder his ability to contribute to the fight, despite the fact that he wanted to help so bad. He watched Megatron was making a bee-line to the taller figure that was standing by the doors of the warehouse, Overlord watching the commotion the whole time. There was a look of admiration in his red eyes, following Megatron’s every movement like a predator to its prey, ready to strike. He wanted this moment for so long, and it appeared he was going to get it. 

Megatron didn’t even spare a word as he threw a first at Overlord’s face, the taller figure dodging immediately. Thick lips chuckled, “You seem to be getting slow in your old age, Megatron,” Overlord dodged another punch, “How _unfortunate._ ” 

Amber eyes narrowed, and without a word, threw his foot right into Overlord’s balls. The taller man doubled over, clearly having not seen the blow coming, and Megatron smirked, “You were saying?” 

Overlord coughed, though the snarling plowed through his throat as he threw out his own fist. Megatron dodged, diving down before throwing another blow to the taller man’s torso. The fight continued from there, Megatron would dodge then throw a limb in defense, and the same was for Overlord. Blood was shed, either through broken skin or a blow to the nose, the droplets splattering across the concrete. 

It came to a point though, when Megatron was gaining the upper hand that he didn’t notice the gun pointed in his direction. The shot was fired from a doorway in the warehouse, hitting Megatron right through his torso. A shadow fled before anyone could turn to see who it was, but the damage was already done. 

Megatron went down, the bullet having gone through his midsection. When he went down, his knife flung from his belt and slid across the concrete floor. He heard cries from Strika and Lugnut as he coughed, looking down as the blood began to pool over his stomach. He swallowed thickly, laying his head back as he stared at the ceiling. 

A shadow loomed over him, followed by a grisly smile, “Tsk tsk tsk,” a broad hand reached down to the CEO. Overlord held Megatron by his throat, lifting him high enough to where his legs dangled off the ground. Red eyes peered into amber ones, Overlord almost disappointed at the outcome, “I had hoped we would have some more fun before you expired.” 

Megatron coughed, feeling the blood rise in his mouth, though he remained silent as Overlord held him. The wicked smile grew, “Too bad,” Overlord purred, and he reached down to his pocket. The large blade slid out of its holster, almost ringing as it appeared in Overlord’s large hand. He held it up to Megatron’s chest, right over his heart, Overlord tilted his head, “Goodbye, Megatro— _GHCK!_ ” 

Megatron’s eyes shut tightly as the blood sprayed over his face. The grip around his throat loosened and soon he was dropping to the floor once again. When he landed, he looked up to see a river of blood running down Overlord’s front, and his amber eyes traveled all the way up to its source. Megatron’s knife was pierced through Overlord’s throat, his red eyes wide with shock and pain. 

Megatron tilted his head to look behind Overlord, and his body relaxed slightly to find the smaller figure standing there. Optimus still had his grip on the knife, having plunged it into the beast’s throat with whatever strength he had left. It seemed his grip was what was keeping Overlord up, for when he let go, the taller man crumpled to the floor. The larger body went limp on the floor, Overlord gurgling as he chocked on his own blood. 

Optimus was breathing heavily through his nose, though shared no words as he watched the beast die. Megatron glanced up to Optimus, “L-Love?” 

Crystal blue eyes blinked, turning to the form on the floor, “ _Megs!_ ” Optimus ran to Megatron’s side, looking frantically at the taller man, and beginning to fret over his wound. 

Despite Optimus’ panicked state, Megatron was unusually calm, a broad hand reaching up to caress a pale cheek, “Optimus,” he smiled weakly. 

“Megs hang on, okay?! Hang on— _Strika!_ ” Optimus was beginning to cry, using his good hand to press onto Megatron’s wound. The tears fell heavily over bloodstained cheeks, “Just hang on, Megs. P-Please? Just hang on—“ 

"Optimus—“ Megatron could feel his body relax, eyelids heavy. 

M-Megs! No, no, no, s-stay with me—“ 

"Opti—mus—“ amber eyes closed, welcoming darkness. 

TBC 


	11. The Big Move Pt 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And winding it down now.

Soft beeping gently pulled him to the waking world, his vision blurry as the light shined into his eyes. Amber eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the brightness as he lay on the hospital bed. His eyes fell upon the ceiling when they finally focused, his head turning to glance around. Megatron found himself in a hospital room, no doubt at Hook’s private Medical Facility. He was hooked up to various machines, no hospital gown but bare skin underneath the thick blankets that rested atop his body. To avoid muddling with his wounds, he figured, that gunshot wound felt like a crater in his torso. 

He felt something under his fingers, soft pads against his own, and Megatron gingerly turned his head towards the window. Sitting on a rather cozy reclining chair was Optimus, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweats. There were a number of pillows stuffed behind him, padding so his injuries wouldn’t go stiff. Megatron caught sight of the black eye and the bandages lining Optimus’ body, one over his forehead, some peeking out from behind the loose shirt. His left arm was in a thick cast, and by the looks of it, it was going to take some time before his arm completely healed. There were more injuries, but Megatron couldn’t make them out through the grad student’s clothing, though he assumed they were quite painful. But despite the gauze, and the stitches, and the IV attached to his arm; Optimus was sleeping soundly on the chair, a soft blanket draped over him. He had fallen asleep holding onto Megatron’s hand, and amber eyes softened at the sight of his love. 

Megatron tried to move, though immediately regretted it; hissing through his teeth as he went stiff on the bed. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” came a rough voice whispering from across the room. 

Amber eyes looked over to the door, finding the stock form of Ratchet standing in the doorway. The medic was dressed casually, looking like he hadn’t slept much in a few days as the dark circles were forming under his eyes. Ratchet motioned towards the bed, arms crossed as he stood against the doorframe, “Lay back down before you tear your stitches.” 

Megatron blinked, lying his head back, “What are you doing here?” He whispered, watching the medic enter the room. 

Ratchet uncrossed his arms, revealing a couple sandwiches and bottles of water in his hands, “Got the kid lunch.” The medic set the food down on the nearby table, “Though I think it’ll have to wait till he wakes up.” 

“Is he all right?” Megatron look worriedly to the grad student. 

“Well,” Ratchet glanced over the bundle on the recliner chair, “He had eight broken ribs, his left arm was broken in three places, and he’s covered in bruises and stab wounds.” 

Megatron felt the weight on his chest as he heard the laundry list of injuries, the guil sinking into skin like oil. Amber eyes going back to his love. He gently stroked a thumb over Optimus’s hand. 

“But besides all that, he’ll be fine,” Ratchet moved to take a seat on the chair opposite to Optimus. “Woke up a few days ago— he’ll be out of commission for a little while but we think he’ll heal appropriately,” Ratchet clasped his hands together, frowning as he glanced over to Optimus again, “Despite the fact that keeps _sneaking_ out of his _bed._ ” 

“ _‘We’?_ ” Megatron quirked an eyebrow. 

Ratchet frowned, rolling his eyes, “Yes ‘we’— Hook called me in because I’m technically Optimus’ doctor.” 

Oh. Right. Ratchet was a family friend of Optimus’, having known the grad student since he was a baby. After Optimus’ parents passed, Ratchet did his best to watch out for the grad student, though the kid was always elusive and didn’t want to take any help due to his fear of being a ‘burden’. But ever since Megatron and Optimus started dating, Optimus began going in to see Ratchet more, especially after that incident with Sentinel. So, as a result, Ratchet became Optimus’ private doctor— Megatron made sure of it of course. 

Megatron reached up with his free hand, wincing as he did so, and rubbed at his eyes, “How long have I been asleep?” 

“About a week,” Ratchet kept his voice low, “Optimus was out for a few days.” 

“What about Overlord and his team?” Megatron opened one eye to the medic. 

Ratchet frowned, “Dead,” he sat back in his chair, “At least, that’s what Strika told me.” 

“Was there a clean up after our departure?” Megatron lowered his hand, swallowing thickly. 

Ratchet quirked an eyebrow, “I guess?” The medic narrowed his gaze, thick eyebrows furrowing, “But I ain’t your _secretary_ , so save that crap for later,” Ratchet pointed a thumb across the room, “Besides, you got more _important_ things to worry about.” 

Megatron looked over to the sleeping form in the chair, and he sighed quietly. Optimus shifted, letting out a little moan as he moved, then sighed quietly as he snuggled into the pile of pillows behind his back. But he never let go of Megatron’s hand, and the taller man felt a twinge in his heart, his face falling as he whispered, “Agreed.” 

_________________________________ 

Optimus stirred against the pillow, eyes opening slowly as he awoke to the dimly lit hospital room. His vision was fuzzy, but after a moment they adjusted to his surroundings. He noticed a glow coming from the corner of the ceiling, and found that the TV was on, playing some nondescript true crime investigation show. 

“Good evening, love,” came a quiet, very familiar velvety voice. 

Crystal blue eyes shot over to find amber ones, awake and staring back at him, “Megs!” Optimus beamed. 

“Optimus,” Megatron smiled, his bed now at a slight incline so he was sitting up a bit. 

Optimus (carefully) climbed over the chair to sit on the edge, leaning over the bed to plant a deep kiss against Megatron’s lips. A tanned hand gingerly reached out to the smaller form, hands weakly grasping onto Optimus’ shoulder as he deepened the kiss. When they parted, Megatron found the tears shimmering in those crystal blue eyes, and he felt his shoulders slacken, “Oh love,” his voice began to crack. 

“I thought I was gonna lose you,” Optimus sniffled, feeling the tears begin to fall. He clutched to the bulk in the bed, “Christ, I almost lost you!” He hiccuped, “I-I’m so sorry, Megs! I should’ve been faster— I-I’m sorry-“ 

“ _No_ ,” Megatron stopped him right there, voice firm, “No, love. No, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Amber eyes took a deep breath, feeling a wave of pain cross over his body again. He winced, swallowing thickly, “If anything, Optimus,” he began, “This is my doing.” 

Optimus paused, looking up to the CEO in confusion, “W-What?” He blinked, “What do you mean?” 

Megatron took another deep breath, watching as Optimus sat back from leaning over the bed. He held onto the soft, smaller hand, rubbing a thumb of the pale skin, “I’m afraid I haven't been completely honest with, Optimus.” 

Optimus tilted his head, “How so?” 

A deep sigh through his hooked nose, Megatron glanced away, staring up towards the ceiling. “Do you remember that night- “ he began, “- when I told you I was part of the British Armed forces?” 

When seeing Optimus nod, the taller man continued, “Well, it’s a little more complicated than that—“ 

To put it simply, the British Armed Forces— like the various governments of the world— had their dirty little secrets. Megatron just so happened to be in on one of those hidden details that the UK kept under red tape. Or in this case, a very, very thick black marker. 

Megatron did indeed serve in the British Armed Forces for a time, participating in a few tours in Iran and Iraq, and a few other countries that were currently too classified to speak publicly. But after a certain amount of years, he was approached by higher command and discovered he was selected for a very special team. Turned out, this team was military black ops— Megatron, along with Strika, Shockwave, Soundwave, Lugnut, and BlitzWing were now the British government’s hell hounds. 

They would infiltrate allied countries, they would steal secrets, they would kill wanted parties of various other governments and make it look like a terrorist act— the list went on and on. Anything vile and violent that needed to be done— they were called in. And after a time, Megatron discovered that working for a governmental party was becoming rather troublesome, and financially restraining. So he turned to other means— weapons dealing. And once he resigned, his team followed with him. 

But despite most of their enemies were in captivity or dead, there was still a risk to their lives. Owning a weapons development company meant many enemies not just in the military field, but the financial as well. Overlord was not the first they’ve dealt with, and he surely won't be the last. 

“And now I’ve roped you into this spiral,” Megatron breathed, eyes looking away from Optimus. He swallowed thickly, “I wouldn’t blame you— especially after all that’s happened— I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted out.” Amber eyes began to shimmer, “Because then you would be safe, you wouldn’t have to worry about anything. You would be—“ 

Megatron paused, swallowing once more as his voice began to crack, his vision watery from the rising tears in his eyes, “— You would be happy.” 

Silence reigned between them, the air suddenly becoming very thick and heavy. Megatron could feel it on his chest, almost constricting as he tried to breathe. He closed his eyes, sniffling as he tried to contain himself, but it was completely futile. The tears began to fall, and he couldn’t stop them. 

A soft hand caressed tear stained, chiseled cheeks, and amber eyes opened to glance up to shimmering pools of crystal blue. Optimus brought Megatron into a gentle kiss, soft lips lingering against the other as they bathed in each other’ s warmth. When they pulled apart, Megatron saw a warm, gentle smile on Optimus’ face, “We all have our demons Megatron,” he said, voice low and soft, “But they aren’t what defines us.” 

Megatron blinked, recognizing the words as Optimus continue to speak. The small form stroked a thumb across tanned skin, “You’ve got this dark past, and I can only imagine the things you’ve seen or— or even _done._ ” Optimus leaned in closer to Megatron, “But that doesn’t mean you have to be sulking for the rest of your life, alone and buried in your work. You _deserve_ to be happy too.” A small smirk crossed over Optimus’ face, “And if you really want me to be happy—“ he began, “Well I’m happy when I’m with _you_ , Megs.” 

Amber eyes shimmered, “ _Love_ ,” Megatron’s voice was soft as he pulled Optimus against him, kissing him passionately. 

They clung to each other in their embrace, Optimus pulling away to drop kisses all around Megatron’s face before leaning against salt and pepper hair. He stroked silver locks, “I’m here, Megatron,” he kept his voice low, “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Megatron felt the warm smile cross over his face. His eyes closed as he melted into the warmth, feeling at ease for the first time in ages. 

________________________________ 

“Megs, you got it?” Optimus looked behind him as they entered the new apartment, holding on the double doors. 

Megatron winced as he stepped down the hallway, a short walk from the elevator but it seemed like a mile as he walked with a cane. For security reasons, Strika suggested— or more like, pushed— that Megatron and Optimus move to a new apartment. He still remembers the groan that Optimus let out when they were given the news, having already moved once and wasn’t really interested in moving again. But alas, it must be done, and so for the remainder of Megatron’s hospital stay, they were looking online at apartments around the city. 

Optimus was discharged from Hooks’ medical facility a few weeks after Megatron woke up, the cast still on his arm. He was taking the time to check out the apartments. He would FaceTime his man whenever he would visit a new location, with BlitzWing and Lugnut as protection of course. They finally settled on another three story apartment downtown in the arts district, much closer to the university. It was more Victorian inspired, the interior decorated with finely detailed wood trim and ceilings, even an antique chandelier hanging in the foyer. Optimus joked that it made them feel like they were living in a castle, and in a way, they were. The second and third floor had stone balconies that overlooked the city, the apartment itself a good thirty stories up. So the view from their apartment was like overseeing a kingdom— or an empire, as Megatron would put it. 

However, the move was not so easy when you’re still recovering from your injuries. Megatron was discharged a week ago before the move was going to take place, Hook saying specifically that if he had to move around, he would do so with a cane. He despised the rod of wood, it made him feel older than he was as he hobbled along next to Optimus. He was still sore in his torso, and it made it difficult to stay upright, hence the cane. So when moving day came around, Megatron felt a little winded. 

Which was his current predicament right now, the tall bulk of a man limping with his cane as he carried a duffel bag. He sighed as he paused against the wall outside of the double doors to the apartment, taking a moment to breathe. Optimus frowned, moving to approach him, but Megatron held up a hand, “I’m all right,” he sighed once more, “Just need a rest for a bit.” 

“You sure about this?” Optimus reached up to rub a hand on his man’s shoulder with his good hand, “We can always just stay at a hotel until they’ve got everything moved in?” 

Megatron shook his head, “No, I _much_ prefer our own space. Besides,” he lifted himself up from the wall, smirking, “We have to direct the moving staff and I’d rather _not_ leave that to BlitzWing, thank you.” 

Optimus chuckled, walking next to Megatron as they entered their new apartment. It was still pretty sparse, the moving truck not due to come in until tomorrow with the rest of their things. But the master bed was already in place, as well as most of their clothes and the internet set, so they could at least have somewhere to sleep and watch some movies. 

Megatron tossed the duffel bag by the bed, breathing heavily through his nose as he leaned against the bed. Optimus put down his own things and hurried over to the tall brute, “Wanna lay down?” 

Amber eyes closed as he nodded, “Very much,” he winced, bracing himself on the bed. With Optimus’ help, Megatron was laying back against the plush pillows, letting out a sigh of relief. He felt the smaller form crawl onto the bed next to him, opening an amber eye towards him, “Thank you, love.” 

Optimus kissed Megatron’s forehead, “Of course, Megs,” he smiled, stroking salt and pepper hair. He tilted his head, “So,” he began, “Pizza tonight?” 

Megatron chuckled, “Please.” 

Crystal blue eyes glimmered as he grinned, “And—“ he leaned over the tall, tanned man, “ _Dessert?_ ” 

Amber eyes popped open, quirking an eyebrow, “That depends,” he said, smirking, “What do you have in mind?” 

Optimus didn’t answer, moving to crawl down to Megatron’s pants, “Well, you can’t move much,” he tapped at the button holding up the dark jeans around the chiseled torso. The grin across the grad student’s face turned wicked, “So why not just _pamper_ you?” 

Megatron felt Optimus undo the buttons of his pants, “Love?” He blinked, face going red, “I thought you said it was for _dessert?_ ” 

Optimus flashed a toothy grin as he tugged down those dark jeans, “I _much_ prefer dessert before dinner.” 

Megatron didn’t have a moment to respond before he felt the wet warmth around him, his head falling back as a deep moan escaped his throat. Dessert before dinner sounded lovely, indeed. 

TBC 


	12. Erotica Novels can be Inspiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless smut. You’re welcome.

Megatron let out a heavy breath as he sat on the floor, a pile of pillows added under him for comfort. Moving day came and gone, now it was time to unpack and that meant a lot of organization. Megatron was still recovering, technically, still hobbling around with a cane and working half days in his office at home. Optimus had started back at grad school, Hook and Ratchet having talked to the Dean so the kid could get some extra breathing room for his studies. The grad student was taking it easy, slowly getting back into his school work as the new semester started, the cast still wrapped around his left arm. 

Their new apartment was coming along nicely, Megatron having bought some new furniture to go along with the Victorian style interior. So all that was left was to unpack the various boxes that were littered around the apartment. Which is where Megatron found himself right now, helping Optimus unpack all of his books so they could organize the library. It still hurt to stand or move around much, even bending over while sitting on the couch was a painful task. So Optimus had set down a bunch of pillows from around the apartment and here he was, gingerly going box by box and organizing books. 

“You okay, Megs?” Optimus piped up from his place by the shelves, a few books in his hand. 

Megatron blinked, looking up from the box he opening up. He gave a tired smile, “I’m all right, love,” he sighed, “Just feeling a little tired is all.” 

Optimus set the books onto the shelf, “Maybe take a break for now, okay?” He gave a small smile, “I can handle most of the boxes for now.” 

The taller, tanned man nodded, reclining back on the pillows behind him. As he did so, he glanced over the box he started to open, amber eyes studying it for a moment. Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the cardboard flaps, sticking his hand inside. His fingers grabbed onto a few books before pulling out a few and taking a look. When his eyes fell upon the covers of the books, a look of surprise crossed over his face. 

The image of a bare-chested bulk of a man was displayed on the cover, wearing a cowboy hat while pulling down the hem of his jeans to reveal that happy trail. Megatron blinked, going to the next one, and he found another image of a muscled man but he was wearing Victorian garb, the shirt open to reveal his skin as he leaned against a fancy staircase. The image repeated itself in various forms on the other books; knights, barbarians, mermaids, pirates, etc. Megatron felt his thick, black eyebrows skyrocket on his forehead when the realization dawned on him. 

They were romance novels. Very, very _erotic_ romance novels. Most of them were gay romance stories, though Megatron spotted a few with straight couples on the covers. He went to open up the box, and found dozens more romance novels inside. Optimus appeared to have a _massive_ collection, all depicted with various erotic pictures of men. 

Megatron looked at the books. Then at Optimus. Back to the _books._ Then back to _Optimus._ And the grin that spread across that bearded face was almost Cheshire like. 

Optimus was putting up a few books on the shelves, going by category as he did so. He set a few up, then proceeded to the next pile, pulling out a few history books for the next shelf. 

“ _‘Maximus let out a heated breath as he wrapped his powerful arms around Nicholas, bringing their bare chests together, hot skin almost burning at the touch—‘_ “ 

Optimus stopped mid-way as he was about to shelve a book, freezing on the spot. His eyes were wide, the realization crawling up his spine, a horrified frown crossing over his face. 

“ _‘He took care in removing Nicholas’ robe, slipping it off the curve of his hips and down the smooth skin of his thighs, trailing goosebumps behind. Nicholas was revealed to him, his cock hard and throbbing—‘_ “ 

Optimus turned around carefully to face the bulk of a man lying on the floor, and immediately his face went red. Megatron was grinning as he sat on the floor, holding up one of the romance novels as he balanced his arm on his knee. He eyed Optimus for a moment, before turning back to the book, “ _‘Maximus took Nicholas’ member in his hand, pumping it with a few hearty strokes. Nicholas let out a gasp, spreading his legs in precious need—‘_ “ 

The grad student felt the blood rush all the way down from his ears to his chest, Optimus’ face red as a tomato. He reached up to cover his face with both hands, “ _Stoooop._ ” 

Megatron was beginning to crack, the chuckles deep in his throat, “ _‘Maximus took the invitation, licking his lips as he bent over Nicholas’ cock—‘_ “ 

“ _Meeeggs._ ” 

“ _‘— and took his throbbing member into his mouth, sucking hard against the shaft. Nicholas cried out in ecstasy—‘_ “ 

“Stop it,” Optimus felt brave enough to pull his hands away, walking across the room towards Megatron. 

“ _‘— Nicholas moaned with pleasure, bucking his hips into Maximus’ mouth—‘_ “ 

“Megatron.” 

“ _‘— Nicholas let out a cry, skin glistening with sweat in the candlelight. The passion too severe, throwing his head back and screaming—‘_ “ 

“ _Megatron._ ” 

“ _—“Take me now, Maximus! Take me now! I want your cock inside me—_ “ by the time Optimus pulled the book from Megatron’s grasp, the taller man was laughing so hard he fell back against the pillows. 

Optimus was still blushing from ear to ear, “ _It’s not funny!_ ” 

Megatron laughed even harder. 

The grad student groaned, tossing the book back into the box. He moved to kneel on the floor, picking up the rest of the romance novels. There was a well placed pout settled on his face as Megatron came down from his laughing fit, sighing. “Oh, love,” he chuckled, “Now I know why you’re such a _romantic._ ” 

“It’s not funny,” Optimus kept up the pout, kneeling back and crossing his arms as he looked away. 

Another chuckle as strong, tanned arms reached out to tug on the grad student’s flannel, “I think it’s _adorable._ ” 

Crystal blue eyes glanced back to Megatron, giving a skeptical look, “I _highly_ doubt that.” 

“ _Really_ , Optimus,” amber eyes twinkled mischievously, tugging more on Optimus’ flannel shirt, “I didn’t expect to find such a— _vast_ collection of erotica in _your hands._ ” 

Optimus was still skeptical, but allowed Megatron to pull him to where he was sitting between the brute’s legs, “So?” 

“ _So—_ “ Megatron began, leaning up to meet crystal blue eyes, “Just makes me think of _what else_ we could get up to in bed. Your erotica must be _quite_ an _inspiration._ ” 

There was a moment a silence between the two, Optimus still sitting with his arms crossed as he was faced with the grinning face of his man. The grad student eyed him for a moment, tilting his head as he quirked an eyebrow, “ _Inspiration?_ ” 

“Yes, love,” Megatron grinned further. 

Optimus pursed his lips for a moment before allowing a smirk to snake over his face. “Yeah, I’ve got some inspiration,” he began slow, carefully pushing Megatron back against the pillows. 

“ _Do_ you now?” Megatron quirked a thick, black eyebrow. 

Optimus made sure that the brute laid flat on his back against the pile of plush before he continued, “I _do._ ” Smaller fingers reached down to unbutton Megatron’s shirt, “I’ve got a few things I wouldn’t mind trying—“ he leaned down to pull the brute into a quick, soft kiss, “— at this _very moment._ ” 

Megatron grinned, “ _Take me now, love._ ” 

The devious smirk flashed over Optimus’ face and the grad student dove right in. He finished unbuttoning Megatron’s shirt, opening it and leaning down to land kisses over that chiseled, tanned torso. Megatron breathed, laying his head back as he felt the grad student trailed kisses down to his sweatpants. Optimus kissed along Megatron’s belly button before slipping a hand inside his pants, caressing the warm member hidden by soft cotton. 

A low moan emanated from Megatron’s throat, closing his eyes as he spread his legs wider to accommodate the form laying over him. Optimus pumped at the brute’s cock a few times, using his other hand to grab the hem of Megatron’s pants and pulling them off tanned, muscular legs. The sweat pants went flying across the floor, and Megatron gasped as cool air stroked along his bare skin. Optimus was still stroking his member, glancing up to catch a glimpse of amber eyes looking down at him from hooded eyelids. A grin grew on Optimus’ face as he watched Megatron, “Do you want more?” 

Megatron nodded mindlessly, and that was Optimus’ cue to lean down and take his whole erection into his mouth. Amber eyes flew open at the wet sensation around him, head rolling back against the pillows beneath him. He bucked, wanting to movement against his cock, wanting to feel the heat build up in his body. But Optimus was being very careful to keep an even pace, lifting up his head to spit onto his good hand before going back down to Megatron. With his free hand, Optimus snaked a finger to Megatron’s entrance. He circled the puckered hole, wet fingers readying the entrance before slipping inside. 

The brute arched at the intrusion, biting his lip as he began to thrust his hips. Another finger entered, scissoring inside of him as Optimus was sucking onto his erection. Megatron was thrusting more, fucking Optimus’ fingers until a third finger entered him, and he let out a whine. 

“O-Optimus—“ he moaned. 

Crystal blue eyes glanced up, total control in Optimus’ expression as he pulled away from Megatron’s erection, “Say it, Megatron.” 

“ _Please_ ,” Megatron bucked again. 

Optimus quirked an eyebrow, “Please _what?_ ” 

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Megatron nearly begged, “Fuck me _please._ ” 

A smirk, “Absolutely,” Optimus whispered before removing his fingers and giving the brute a deep kiss. He pulled away, moving to undo his pants and shimmying them down to his thighs, erection already bobbing and dripping wet. 

Megatron spread his thighs, biting his lip in anticipation. Optimus reached out and grasped onto the brute’s legs, lighting his hips and lining himself up. He pushed inside against Megatron’s entrance, and a long, drawn out moan escaped the tanned man’s throat. 

Optimus began to thrust, at first slow to so that Megatron could get used to the sensation. It wasn’t often that Optimus would top, but when he did, Megatron was a puddle of goo at the grad student’s mercy. Megatron was begging to pant, Optimus’ thrust getting faster, and faster, skin slapping against skin. The grad student groaned, rolling his hips and making Megatron arch against the pillows. His thrusts were beginning to speed up _more_ , making the large body beneath him bob back and forth on the floor in a fluid rhythm. 

Megatron was panting, whines echoing with each thrust. He could feel Optimus reach that particular spot inside him, making his legs spread wider and the grad student to move _even faster._ Optimus was biting his lips with every thrust, becoming more erratic, while Megatron was clawing at the pillows. 

“Op-Op-Opti-mus—“ Megatron’s voice stuttered with each thrust, “Go-gon-na—c-cu—“ 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence, body trembling as he arched against the pillows again. The white, hot fluid shot out of his erection, spilling onto his stomach as Optimus continued his thrust. With a low moan, Optimus followed suit, doubling over the sweaty brute as he came inside of Megatron. They were both panting, Optimus settling back down onto his knees as he sat, still inside of Megatron. 

Megatron felt his chest rise and fall with each breath, “Ah, _love_ ,” he breathed. 

Optimus swallowed, panting, “Yeah?” 

Megatron tried to catch his breath, wincing as he propped himself up on his elbows. He felt his breath calming down, chest relaxing, “I need to buy you more erotica novels.” 

The grad student giggled, leaning over to kiss his man, “I’m glad that it was good for you too.” 

_______________________________ 

As it turned out, Megatron wasn’t kidding when he said he would buy Optimus more erotica novels. Optimus came home from class to a whole stack in his library. When he went to the bedroom, he found Megatron already laying there, ready for another round. The grad student couldn’t hide the grin on his face 

TBC 


	13. The Flu Sucks Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megs gets sick. That’s it. That’s the chapter.

He rubbed against his forehead as he sat at the table, the sound of voices muffled by the dull ache in his head. He could feel it, that foggy feeling in his head that’s been plaguing him every since yesterday. 

“Are we _boring_ you, _Megatron, sir?_ ” Came a shrill voice. 

Megatron opened his eyes, glancing up from his place at the head of the meeting table. He saw his crew, along with Starscream and a few of his siblings sitting on either side, all of which were staring at him. Starscream especially looked as smug and snobbish as ever, such was the norm for the string bean of a man. 

Megatron furrowed his brow, “No, _Starscream_ ,” he frowned, “And I suggest you think _twice_ before using that _tone_ with me _again._ ” 

The bean pole sat back in his chair, trying to contain his sneer, though remained quiet. 

Strika took a notice to Megatron’s state, clearing her throat, “Perhaps we should call it a day, sir?” 

The CEO glanced to his second, then to the rest of his crew. He paused, feeling the fogginess creep in again, and he let out a sigh, “Yes,” he stood up from his chair, “Yes, I believe we should.” 

The meeting let out after that. 

___________________________ 

Megatron was walking down the hallway, limping along with his cane as he made his way back to his office. It was a couple of weeks ago that he finally got back to the office, though his injuries were still giving him grief. Upon consulting Hook, his doctor simply said that it was part of the healing process and he would have to endure more time with that accursed instrument. Though he advised more time off from work, Megatron couldn’t stand being stuck at home any longer and went to his office anyway. 

He opened up the door to his office, heading straight for the private bathroom. He went to the sink, taking off his jacket and turning on the faucet. He splashed some water over his face, sighing as the cool liquid relieved some of the discomfort sinking into his skin. He grabbed a hand towel and wiped at his face, sighing again and limping his way over to the couch that sat in his office. 

As he sat down, he heard footsteps and looked up to see Strika stepping through the door. She closed the door behind her, fixing the CEO with a concerned look, “Are you all right, sir?” 

Megatron wiped at his face with a broad hand, sitting back against the couch, “I’m _fine_

_“Are you sure?” Strika quirked an eyebrow, “You weren’t exactly engaging as you usually do in the meeting.”_

__

Amber eyes peeked over his thick fingers, giving an exasperated look. He was met with a firm glare by his second, and he sighed, “It's just _congestion_ ,” he admitted, “It’s been plaguing me since yesterday. And _yes_ , I did take medication.” 

__

Strika took a few steps forward, sitting down in the chair opposite of the couch, “Well,” she began, “Perhaps you need more than just medication, sir?” 

__

Megatron narrowed his eyes in a stern glare, “I am _not_ taking anymore time off, Strika.” 

__

“Sir, if I may be so blunt—“ Strika leveled an equally stern glare, “You’re _still recovering._ Your body still needs time to _rest—_ and if I remember correctly, Hook advised you to refrain from working until you were off the cane.” 

__

The CEO let out a low groan, “Yes, I am _well_ aware of Hook’s advisement,” he sighed, hand dropping into his lap, “But I cannot afford to be away from the office any longer.” 

__

“And why not?” Strika quirked an eyebrow, “I’m sure it’ll only be another week or two, sir— and you’ve taken that time off before. Shockwave and I will make sure that things run smoothly.” 

__

Megatron sighed through his nose, glancing over to his second, “It’s not you two I’m worried about,” he frowned, “It’s _Starscream._ That _idiot_ has almost costs us a _multi-billion dollar_ deal last week. He’s becoming _reckless._ ” 

__

Strika nodded, “I agree, sir,” she leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, “But you know Starscream knows better than to cross paths with me— or _Lugnut._ ” 

__

The tall, tanned man chuckled, “Very true,” he sighed, “But I still want to _stay_ and _work._ ” 

__

“Sir—“ 

__

“Strika, I _thank you_ for your concern,” Megatron gave her a tired smile, “But I’ll be _fine._ ” 

__

Strika’s shoulders sagged just a tiny bit, though the skeptical glare was there, “Yes sir.” 

__

________________________ 

__

Turned out Megatron underestimated the state of his body. He continued coming to work for the next several days, though each day his body progressively getting more and more lethargic. 

__

It got to the point where Megatron was at a meeting, listening to Shockwave speak about a new proposal for a new weapons system. Megatron was at the head of the table of course, trying his best to listen to his employee speak. His head was more clouded than before, his body feeling so, so tired. He was beginning to sweat in his suit, reaching up to adjust the tie around his neck every now and then. He looked down to the paper folder on the desk, attempting to distract himself by reading the proposal when his vision started to blur. It wasn’t long till Megatron finally collapsed, falling to the side out of his chair and landing on the carpeted floor. 

__

Strika and BlitzWing were the first by his side, and Strika barked out orders to call for Hook. Moments later, Megatron was lying on the couch in his office with Hook examining him. The end result— “You’ve appeared to have contracted the flu,” Hook frowned as he started putting away his tools into his medical bag, “No doubt because your body is still weak, and you’re _still recovering._ ” 

__

Megatron kept silent; he was screaming in denial in his head, but he kept silent. He knew full well that he would hear the ‘I told you so’ from Strika if he were to say anything otherwise. Plus, his vision was spinning, his body was starting to ache on top of the soreness in his abdomen from the gunshot wound, he was beginning to tremble, and his head was on fire— he just didn’t want to put energy into anything right now. 

__

So, instead of giving an excuse, Megatron said— or really mumbled, “I should go home now.” 

__

_____________________________ 

__

Optimus found a message on his phone after he got out of class. It was from Shockwave, telling him of Megatron’s fall and his sickness. The grad student sped home in his truck, practically sprinting to get to the elevator to their apartment. When he finally ran through the front door, he could hear the TV echoing from the master bedroom, and he scaled the steps to get upstairs. 

__

When Optimus finally came into the bedroom, he found the bed unmade and the TV on, but no Megatron to be seen. His head whipped around when he heard something from the bathroom, and upon stepping closer he realized it was the sound of vomiting, and Optimus’ heart sank. He entered the master bathroom, his eyes softened at the sight of Megatron on his knees, and hugging the toilet. 

__

Megatron was puking up whatever was left in his stomach, which didn’t seem like very much. He was just down to his underwear as he knelt on the floor, his hair a mess and complexion slightly pale. When he finally spat up whatever was left in his mouth, Megatron flushed the toilet and lifted his head towards Optimus. Amber eyes were red rimmed and tired, “Love?” his voice sounded like it has been dragged through gravel. 

__

Optimus frowned, “Aw, Megs,” he quickly made his way over to his man. He helped Megatron stand, then watched as the tall brute went to brush his teeth. 

__

Megatron spat into the sink, leaning against the counter, “I—“ he swallowed thickly, wincing, “I _despise_ this.” 

__

Optimus could only give him a sympathetic smile, soft hands wrapping around the bulk of one of Megatron’s arms, “I know,” he said, tugging on his man, “But let's get you to bed, yeah?” 

__

“Only if you come with me,” Megatron gave a weak smirk as he followed the grad student. 

__

Optimus was happy to oblige. 

__

__________________________ 

__

Dinner that night was leftover pizza for Optimus, and chicken broth for Megatron. They both stayed in bed for the rest of the evening, Megatron snuggled up to the grad student, head laying in his lap. Optimus took this as some time to work on a paper, trying to get ahead of his studies. He would glance down to his lap whenever he heard the light snoring come from his man, Megatron just completely out like a light. 

__

It was later in the night when Megatron was starting to shake, his face becoming more red as sweat rolled down his forehead. Optimus was in and out of the bathroom every couple of hours with a fresh cold press to apply to the tall, tanned man’s forehead. Megatron was also aching, which lead to a lot of tossing and turning for the CEO, and Optimus could only do so much to help relieve it. 

__

It was going to be a long night. 

__

__________________________ 

__

Hook called the next morning to check up on his patient, and upon hearing Optimus’ recounts, the medic came by immediately with antibiotics. Megatron was sitting up on the bed, legs dangling over the edge as Hook examined him. A blanket was wrapped around his lower torso, his underwear having been tossed in the night due to how hot he was getting. Optimus was there next to him, helping him sit up since Megatron was swaying every now and then. 

__

Hook sighed as he lifted up his glasses, “He’s gonna be out of it for a while,” he dug into his medical bag, pulling out a bottle of antibiotics, “So we need to make sure he sleeps as much as possible.” He handed Optimus the antibiotics, instructing about the proper dosage and whatever else might help Megatron get on the path to recovery. Hook made it a point to mention, “It will get worse before it gets better,” he said, “So call if you need a hand.” The medic left after helping Optimus get the CEO to lay back down on the bed, Megatron mumbling incoherently as they did so. 

__

Optimus was left with a snoring Megatron, stroking at his salt and pepper hair as he slept against the grad student’s chest. It wasn’t long till Optimus joined him, head leaning against Megatron’s as he drifted off to sleep. 

__

__________________________ 

__

Megatron coughed as he lay in bed, the TV playing one of his true crimes shows again. It was one of those heavy coughs, where your chest would rattle and hurt every time you cough or took a breath. He groaned, closing his eyes again as he burrowed under the duvet, naked body now shivering despite being warm. 

__

He must’ve passed out again, because the next time he opened his eyes, he heard Optimus entering through the front door, having just got home from class. The grad student came in, holding a few books under one of his arms, “Hey Megs,” he greeted with a warm smile. 

__

Megatron was able to muster up a small smile, “Love,” he mumbled, turning to face Optimus. 

__

“How you feeling?” Optimus sat on the edge of the bed. 

__

Megatron groaned. 

__

Optimus gave a sympathetic smirk, “Not good?” 

__

“I want _this—_ “ the brute motioned to his face, “— this _sickness_ to leave.” 

__

“I know Megs,” Optimus chuckled, “But it's gonna take some time.” 

__

“ _Too much_ time,” Megatron frowned. 

__

Optimus kissed against Megatron’s forehead, the brute winding down when feeling the affection. He laid his head back against the pillow, looking up to crystal blue eyes as Optimus spoke, “Well you’re just gonna have to deal with it for now.” The grad student smiled, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out antibiotics, “And also,” he began, “Take the _meds._ ” 

__

“Yes love.” 

__

________________________ 

__

It was a _bad_ night. 

__

Optimus held onto Megatron’s hand as he tossed and turned under the duvet, watching as the brute was in the midst of fighting off the fever. Hook did say it was going to get worse before it got better; Optimus just didn’t know how much worse it was going to get. 

__

Megatron was mumbling, half-consciously speaking incoherently of whatever was going on in his mind. He rolled over, his groans growing in pitch and Optimus gathered the brute into his arms, holding him close. He brushed a sweat soaked lock of hair from Megatron’s forehead, feeling the taller, tanned man beginning to pant in his grasp. He gently kissed against the moist skin, the grimace still plastered on Megatron’s face as he moaned out more gibberish. 

__

“Shhh,” Optimus shushed him quietly, moving carefully to grab at the brute’s hand so he wouldn’t hurt himself. 

__

“ _Op-mus—_ “ 

__

“Shh, Megs, it’s all right,” Optimus’ voice betrayed him, the concern building. 

__

“Op-mus— no, love— save—“ Megatron’s face contorted in pain, “No— love— loo—out.” 

__

Optimus closed his eyes tightly, leaning his head against the sweaty plate of salt and pepper hair. The fever dream was strong, and what made it worse was that Optimus himself was depicted in Megatron’s dream. Whatever was happening, it was causing the taller, tanned man to panic, wanting to fight back. Seeing Megatron like this, his strong man that would move mountains for Optimus if he could— it was heart wrenching. Because even in Megatron’s dreams, he was trying to take care of Optimus, trying to protect him. 

__

He took a deep breath, feeling the lump in his throat, “I’m okay, Megs,” he whispered, “I’m okay. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” 

__

“ _Love—_ “ 

__

“Shhh,” Optimus kissed at the sweaty forehead again, wrapping his arms a little tighter around his man. 

__

Megatron mumbled further into the night, Optimus there to console him at every turn. 

__

_________________________ 

__

Amber eyes opened carefully, almost painfully as the light sprayed in through the window. Megatron found himself lying on another warm body, and tilted his head up as he looked up to the face above him. Optimus was cradling him close to his chest, sleeping away against the mountain of pillows that seemed to form a nest on the master bed. Megatron let the weak smile crawl over his face, and he nuzzled into the smaller body that held him. 

__

They both slept into the afternoon. 

__

__________________________ 

__

Megatron eyed the bowl of broth, feeling the disgust roll onto his face. It was a couple days since he woke from that horrible fever dream. Optimus was there to take care of him when he woke up, of course, his love bringing him meds and broth. He even helped the brute bathe a few times, trying to keep his body clean to prevent further sickness. He even ended up changing the sheets and the duvet, Optimus far too paranoid at this point to have Megatron fall into another fever spell again. 

__

But despite Optimus taking care of him, he was starting to get tired of the food. Primarily the broth, “Hrm,” he grumbled. 

__

“Eat up, Megs,” Optimus piped up from the bathroom. The grad student was getting ready for his afternoon class. 

__

“Is there any soup that has, oh I don’t know— _meat_ in it?” Megatron quirked an eyebrow. 

__

“Hook said to keep you strictly on liquids for another week,” Optimus’ voice echoed from the bathroom again. 

__

Megatron groaned, recalling the phone conversation that Hook and Optimus had after he woke up from his fever spell. His doctor was very specific about what he could do and not do, and anything that was a solid was off the ‘could do’ list for a week. Megatron didn’t know if he could take it much longer, he was starving for anything but soup. 

__

The brute played a bit with his spoon, eyeing the bowl as he heard footsteps trail out of the bathroom. He looked over to find Optimus in his usual casual clothes, bending over to put on his shoes. Megatron took a moment to admire that perfect little rump as the grad student got dressed. He looked up to Optimus’ face as soon as the grad student turned to face him, “All right?” 

__

Optimus stepped over, stroking at long grey locks, “I should be back around five-ish,” he smiled. He leaned down to give Megatron a kiss on the cheek, “You need anything before I head out?” 

__

“I’m all right, love,” Megatron reached up to grasp at the smaller hand, holding it close to his chest, “I’ll see you tonight.” 

__

Optimus nodded, giving Megatron another kiss before heading out the door. 

__

__________________________ 

__

Megatron snuggled against the smaller form, “Love,” he looked up to Optimus. 

__

“Hm?” Optimus looked up from typing away at his laptop, the pen between his teeth. 

__

“It’s late,” the brute spoke before covering his mouth to let out a cough. He swallowed, groaning as he laid his head back down against Optimus, “You should call it a night.” 

__

“I will, Megs,” he smiled, having taken the pen out of his mouth. He sighed, “Just gotta finish this paper.” 

__

Megatron hummed, closing his eyes again, “I thought the paper was due _next week?_ ” 

__

“It is.” 

__

“Then why are you working so late?” Megatron cracked open one of his eyes, “You need rest for your class tomorrow. 

__

Optimus chuckled, “Why are you still awake?” He said, “You need rest to get over the flu.” 

__

“Touché,” Megatron chuckled, smirking. 

__

It was a week since he came home with the flu, his body on the right track to recovery. He was on the mend, able to move around more, though he still had to use the cane due to his recent wound. Then there was the fact that he was finally back to eating solids; sweet, sweet, _glorious_ solid foods. Megatron thought he was going to lose it if he had another bowl of broth. 

__

The brute smiled as he closed his eyes again, getting comfortable, “Well,” he sighed through his nose, “Get to sleep soon, love.” 

__

“I will,” Optimus smirked, moving to stroke through salt and pepper hair. 

__

_________________________ 

__

He breathed a sigh through cleared nostrils as he walked down the hallway. Two weeks of being stuck in bed with the flu and sleeping like a log in his bed, and he was finally back on track. He didn’t even have the cane to assist him anymore, his gunshot wound healed enough for him to move around on his own. He stepped into his office, finding Strika holding a few folders in her hands, “Good morning, sir.” 

__

“Morning,” Megatron hummed, setting down his briefcase. 

__

“How are you feeling, sir?” 

__

“ _Much_ better,” the CEO smiled, flashing sharp canines, “Thank you, Strika.” 

__

Strika nodded in approval, handing the folders over to her superior, “Your days reports, sir,” she said, “And I believe we have a meeting in a few minutes.” 

__

“Of course,” Megatron adjusted his suit, “Shall we?” 

__

“Yes sir,” Strika nodded, motioning for Megatron to lead the way. 

__

The day progressed as normal; Starscream his usual unbearable self, Strika there to shut him down, Megatron giving out orders for the upcoming proposals and projects to further grow the Decepticon Company— everything was back to _normal._

__

“Sir,” Shockwave called over his office phone, “I have a Dr. Ratchet on line three for you.” 

__

Megatron blinked, moving to answer the phone, “Megatron.” 

__

“Yeah, no shit,” Ratchet’s gruff voice spoke over the phone. 

__

“And hello to you too, Ratchet,” Megatron leaned back in his chair. 

__

“Yeah, yeah, look—“ Ratchet frowned was as clear as day, even in his voice, “Optimus threw up during his class today.” 

__

“ _What?!_ ” Megatron’s voice boomed around his office, and he stood up from his chair. “Is he all right?!” He was already moving to put on his jacket, “What happened?” 

__

“Calm down!” Ratchet grumbled, “He’s fine, but he seems to have contracted the flu— and a pretty bad one from the looks of it.” 

__

The CEO paused, a frown crossed over his face, “Oh.” 

__

“Yeah, _‘oh’_ ,” Ratchet sighed, “He probably got it from you when you were sick, at least that’s what Optimus could tell me before he passed out in my clinic.” 

__

Megatron pinched the bridge of his nose, “I see,” and he sighed, “All right, I’ll be there soon.” 

__

He hung up the phone after that, moving to grab his things before making a dash out the door. He let Strika know of the situation, seeing the amused look on his second’s face as he made his way out. As the valet brought his car around, he got into the driver seat and drove off towards downtown. No doubt, Optimus was in the midst of shivers, and the aches and pains, all the tell tale signs of the flu. Megatron was already putting a list together in his head on ways to help his love recover just as Optimus did for him. 

__

He drove up to Ratchet’s clinic and walked inside, the receptionist pointing him to the back when Megatron asked for the doctor. As he walked down the hallway in his fancy suit and shoes, he finally came upon the grad student sitting up and looking completely miserable on a table in one of the examination rooms. 

__

Optimus caught sight of the tall brute, his shoulders sagging as he sighed, “I _hate_ this.” 

__

He gave a sympathetic smile as he took Optimus into his arms, holding him close, “Ah, love.” 

__

Perhaps normalcy was overrated. 

_TBC_


	14. The Mailbox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels, feels all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, I need to take a break to recollect some things and work. But now I’m back.

Megatron glanced over to Optimus from his place in the passenger seat, his eyes falling upon the grad student as he drove the truck up the narrow mountain road. Optimus was quite, eyes staring ahead listlessly, almost dread in those crystal blue eyes. They passed a sign that sat on the side of the road, the beaten up wood plates displaying the words “Welcome to Blowing Rock!” Megatron saw Optimus’ face fall even further. 

It was a few weeks ago that Optimus got a message from his Uncle Magus regarding his parents property. It would appear that the house had finally sold and the contents needed to be cleared out. It was a short and to the point message, Magnus stating that he was going to take whatever furniture he desired and the rest was left for Optimus. It seemed selfish, but the grad student could care any less. 

At first Optimus wanted to go alone, but Megatron offered to help considering that hauling all of those belongings might be a two person job. Though it wasn’t the problem with clearing or packing anything that had Optimus despising the idea of traveling, it was the fact that this meant he had to go back to his hometown. Optimus was from a small town in North Carolina, way up in the mountains where there was a lot of green and sightseeing, a happy little town that made most of its economy through tourism. 

Didn’t sound too bad, right? Well, of course— but Optimus felt differently. 

As they drove down to the south, the car ride was mostly uneventful, Optimus unusually quiet. Megatron had looked up Optimus’ hometown, Blowing Rock seemed to be a cozy little village in the mountains with an abundance to do in outdoor activities. The truck turned on the narrow road, the steep mountain face mere feet away as they turned the truck up the path that was marked by a single blue and red mailbox. 

Megatron caught sight of the mailbox as they turned in, the name “Pax” was written in neat cursive on the side. Amber eyes looked up the narrow road, the truck climbing up further over rock and gravel until it peaked into the driveway where the house came into view. It was a cozy little home, a mix of log and modern architecture built into the two story structure with a brick chimney. It was surrounded by large trees, sitting just close enough to the rocky edge where you could look out over the land below and the mountains beyond. It was a picturesque scene fitting for a fairy tale, or perhaps some cheesy romance novel. 

Optimus parked the truck, turning off the engine before quietly looking up towards the house. He sat, almost hesitant to open the truck door, but a larger hand reached up to pat at the grad student’s shoulder. Optimus looked up to soft amber eyes, “Ready love?” Megatron smiled. 

Crystal blue eyes blinked, looking up to the house once more. He sighed, and nodded, “Yeah.” 

___________________________ 

Megatron narrowed his eyes as he stood on the wooden floor of the living room. To say he was a little peeved was an understatement, no the right term was absolutely insulted. When Magnus said that he was taking whatever furniture he desired, he had expected perhaps the couch or maybe the TV. As it turned out, the Autobot Chief was far more greedy than Megatron gave him credit. 

The house was practically empty of almost all the furniture, except for various boxes scattered around in the other rooms. The brute wanted to take a well placed fist to Magnus’ face, but he knew that wouldn’t do for his grad student. Speaking of which, Optimus didn’t seem too fazed but the lack of furniture, in fact he was still quiet as they checked around for what was left. Optimus had disappeared soon after they stepped inside, leaving Megatron to explore at his leisure. 

The brute had found various things amongst the scattered contents when he began to pack things away; knick knacks, decorations, some kitchen supplies, etc. Megatron also found an abundance of pictures, all of which included Optimus with his parents. He frowned, knowing that Magnus must’ve left them because he didn’t want any reminder of his nephew. _The fucker._

It was a real shame because all the pictures that Megatron stumbled upon, all of them were of Optimus smiling with his family. The young face of his grad student appeared in various pictures, a very happy child with his equally happy parents. Megatron caught himself chuckling at a picture of baby Optimus at his first birthday, his face covered in frosting from his very first birthday cake. 

_Such a doll_ , Megatron smirked, setting the picture in a box along with other artifacts that he packed. As he reached for another picture, something echoed across the near empty house. He lifted his head up from box and looked around, hearing the sound play again as it bounced against the walls. He stood up from the boxes that currently surrounded him, stepping over the cubes as he walked down towards the sound. It lead him down the hallway, pass the kitchen and towards the stairs, where he began to scale quietly. 

The closer he came to the top, the louder the sound became and that’s when Megatron realized that it was music playing. Specifically it was guitar, someone was playing guitar in one of the upstairs bedrooms. No doubt who it was, but Megatron kept quiet as he came to the top of the stairs. The music continued as he walked down the hallway towards the door that sat all the way at the end. The door was ajar, and Megatron carefully reached out to push the door open further. 

Sitting on his old bed, Optimus was strumming the guitar and humming along quietly to himself. The guitar was lightly coated in dust, but the red and blue paint still shone in the light as the grad student continued to play— the song sounded oddly familiar. Megatron stood there silently as he watched Optimus on the bed, taking a moment to look around the room. 

Out of all the rooms in the house, Optimus’ room was untouched, for obvious reasons of course. There were a large variety of books that sat on a bookshelf opposite the bed, next to an old computer that sat upon an old wooden desk. Old toys and figures littered other shelves around the room, a few comic books here and there, all lightly coated grey from the layer of dust. The walls were blue with various posters of the Autobot Academy and old bands that Optimus was into as a kid. A relatively normal looking childhood bedroom for someone like Optimus. 

_So why was he dreading this trip?_ Megatron blinked, looking back to the smaller form on the bed where Optimus was still strumming his guitar. He continued to play that familiar song, and then it finally clicked. 

_Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd_ , and Megatron’s shoulders sagged slightly. 

He moved to step into the room further, carefully sitting next to Optimus on the bed. When the grad student felt the bed dip, he stopped playing and turned to Megatron. Those crystal blue pools were swimming as he looked to the brute, and Megatron reached out to wrap a strong arm around the smaller body. He felt the trembles as Optimus laid his head against his shoulder, hearing the sniffles and silent gasps. 

“I don’t want to do this,” Optimus whispered, sniffling. 

“I know love,” Megatron whispered back, and he pulled the grad student closer. 

Loss was a heavy weight, something that no one ever wanted to handle. Optimus had been dealing with it all by himself, first with his friend and then the death of his parents. From what Megatron understood, Optimus’ mother had been sick for some time, having passed away after Optimus was kicked out of the academy. His father followed not too long afterwards, the loss of his beloved far too great to handle. Once the wife goes, the husband is surely to follow… 

That, coupled with the rejection of his uncle and old friends, Optimus had been alone. There was no doubt that he clung to _anything_ , any _memory_ he had of happier times. As Megatron looked around the old childhood bedroom, as the books sat untouched and the toys stood still in their place— it became very clear. 

Optimus didn’t want to let go. 

Megatron can understand that feeling, that desperate need to hold onto something to keep whatever sunlight in your life, so you wouldn’t be swallowed by the pits. It was a horrible feeling, one that he recalls many a time sharing a drink with as he sat in his apartment with a bottle of scotch. Those late nights were always the worst, minutes seemed like hours as he laid on the couch, wallowing in his own darkness as his mind slipped further and further into inebriation. It was a silent hell, and Megatron only prayed that Optimus hadn’t gone that far before. But something in his gut told him that the grad student had already hit those dark waters before, and was silently reliving it. 

Amber eyes looked down to the bundle in his arms, feeling that Optimus had stopped crying and was just laying against him. Those crystal blue eyes stared ahead at nothing in particular, lost in thought perhaps. Megatron leaned down and kissed against the spiky brown hair, rubbing at Optimus’ shoulders. He tilted his head, trying to catch Optimus’ line of sight, “I didn’t realize you were so skilled with a guitar.” 

Optimus scoffed, looking down at the instrument in his hands, “It’s been a while,” he said, “I feel rusty.” 

“Damn good for being‘ rusty’,” Megatron smirked. 

Optimus let a small smile crawl over his face, glancing up to the brute before looking back down to the guitar. “Thanks, Megs,” he said quietly. 

“For what?” A thick, dark eyebrow quirked. 

Optimus turned back to those amber eyes, a soft smile on his face, “For just—“ he sighed, “— for being here. With me.” 

Megatron blinked, a smile followed as he leaned down to claim soft lips, “Anytime, love.” 

______________________________ 

The tailgate let out a squeaky cry as Optimus shut it against his truck. He looked over the number of boxes that were piled in the truck bed, internally sighing at all the organizing he was going to have to do when they got home. Megatron set one more box down in the bed, looking over to the grad student, “Ready, Optimus?” 

Optimus blinked, turning to take one last look at his childhood home. He felt his eyes fill with tears again, but he swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath as he turned back to Megatron, “Yeah.” 

Those dark waters were threatening to drown him the whole drive up to his old home, Optimus a silent wreck as he recalled all those lonely nights with cheap whiskey and beer. He never went out, thankfully, but there were times he wished he had. He wanted to be around bodies, smiling faces, anything in that one moment to let him know that he wasn’t alone in the universe. It was a difficult time for him back in those days, and the whole drive up to the old house was a wave of memory after memory. 

But as he looked back to the old house, after cleaning and packing everything away and stuffing it into his truck, the weight on his shoulders felt just a tad bit lighter. 

They climbed into the cab of the truck, Optimus starting the engine and then backing out. He pulled the truck back until he could shift gears to drive forward down the path towards the narrow road. They drove down the gravel path, reaching the edge of the road, stopping to make sure it was safe to turn. 

Though before they took the turn, Optimus put the truck in park and then stepped out. He grabbed onto the mailbox, wiggling it a few times before it was plucked from the ground. He set it in the bed of his truck before getting back inside, and driving away. 

The empty hole where the mailbox once stood, now a ghost of what had been, but not forgotten 


	15. Dude! Where’s my trunks?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS smut, but with water sports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No regrets. NONE at all.

Optimus took a deep breath, smelling the salty sea air as he looked out across the beach. It was a beautiful sunny day, a gentle breeze waving by every now and then to provide some refreshing air in the heat. The grad student sighed, feeling his shoulders relaxed as he stood, barefoot in the white sand, feeling the individual grains of sand between his toes. He looked out towards the crystal clear blue water of the ocean as the waves came crashing in one after another. The glistening water reflected off the light, shimmering in the sunshine as if to call to the grad student. Optimus lifted his arms to remove his shirt, tossing it onto the lounge chair under an umbrella. 

_Finally— a vacation!_

It was summer break for his university, and he had been spending most of the summer working at the bar. He was exhausted, having been one of two people working the bar since the other bartender left town. He only prayed that Swerve would find someone else soon. By the time a few weeks went by, Optimus was coming home far too late for Megatron’s liking, nearing two to three in the morning. The grad student wouldn’t get up till well into the afternoon, which made his brute rather concern considering this was supposed to be Optimus’ summer break. 

Then a miracle appeared in the form of Tailgate, and Optimus found himself some time off. The new bartender meant more sleep and free time, and once Megatron got the news, the CEO knew exactly what to do with that extra time. 

A week-long vacation in Hawaii, where Optimus stood this very moment. 

Having already spread himself thick with sunscreen—because let’s be honest, he was white as snow compared to some and he would turn red like a lobster if left vulnerable to the sun— he tied the knot to his red swim trunks, He was so ready to get into that water. 

“Excited are we?” Came that velvety voice that Optimus knew and loved. 

As the grad student turned around with a smile, he was stopped short at the sight before him. Megatron— the tall brute of a man with a body fit for a Greek god— was already bare-chested, a lone towel hanging off his shoulder as he wore his aviators. But that’s not what had Optimus going red in the face; no, it was the fact that Megatron was wearing nothing but a _speedo._ It was black with a few purple lines darting across the side, almost like racing stripes. And of course, as he already knew, Megatron was, well— _endowed_ in the downstairs department. That poor speedo looked to be holding on with all its strength to keep everything in. 

Optimus swallowed, “M-Megs,” he cleared his throat, “You’re wearing _that_ to the beach?” 

“Yes?” A thick black eyebrow quirked, “Is there something wrong with it?” 

“Well— n-no, just—” Optimus was trying to keep himself together, thank goodness for his baggy swim trunks. He rubbed at his face, “Just— you think it might be— a little too revealing?” 

“ _Too revealing_ , love?” Megatron sounded confused as he set down his towel. He took off his aviators as well, “How _else_ am I supposed to tan properly?” 

Optimus blinked, face turning beet red, “O-Oh, well—“ he cleared his throat again, “I just hope it stays on is all.” 

Megatron grinned, stepping forward as he wrapped his massive arms around the slimmer waist, “ _Oh?_ ” 

“I-I mean,” Optimus began, feeling the blush spread to his chest, “It just seems so— so _tight_ and all—“ 

“Why Optimus,” he purred, bringing the grad student close, “Is my little speedo turning you on?” 

_Emphasis on the ‘little’_ , Optimus reached up to bury his face into his hands, “No.” 

“ _Optimus._ ” 

“Okay, _maybe._ ” 

Megatron grinned, reaching up to grab onto Optimus’ hands, moving forward to guide him to the glistening blue waves, “Then perhaps,” he purred, “We should jump in then.” 

Optimus could see the mischievous glint in Megatron’s amber eyes. 

_________________________________ 

The water was just as he expected it, warm and calm, and so clear he could see the undersea life swimming along the bottom. Optimus sighed as he lay back on the water, letting the water carrying him as he looked up to the sky. This was what he was wanting, a nice relaxing day at the beach with no school work of bar patrons to worry about. 

Just a tall and handsome brute who will pop up unexpectedly to pick him up from the water. Optimus squawked when he felt those strong hands haunt him up into the air, falling back against Megatron’s chest as they fell backwards into the water. When the came up again, the brute was laughing as Optimus sported a little pout on his face. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” Optimus frowned. 

“Sorry, love,” Megatron grinned, arms reaching out to him under the water to pull him close, “I couldn’t resist.” 

“Obviously,” the grad student smirked, letting the brute hold onto him. He felt the warm skin against his own, chest breathing in tandem as they floated in the water. The water wasn’t that deep where they were, just a foot above the sandy bottom, which allowed them to float lazily with the tide. It felt nice to just let something guide them, a gentle caress of water against his skin. Optimus closed his eyes to relax against Megatron’s shoulder, though he felt something hard against his stomach and he furrowed his brow. It twitched against him, and then there was a lazy thrust as that hard thing pushed against him. 

Optimus eyes popped opened, “ _Megs._ ” 

When he looked up to his brute, he saw the mischievous smirk plastered over that bearded face. Megatron shrugged, “What?” 

Optimus scoffed, “I can’t believe you.” 

“For _what?_ ” Megatron chuckled, pulling Optimus closer. 

Those crystal blue eyes gave him a skeptical look, “You know _what_ ,” he said, “We can’t do it out _here!_ There are _people_ around!” 

“That’s why we find a nice spot where no one will notice, love,” Megatron snickered, hand reaching down to grope at Optimus’ behind. 

Optimus gave a squeak in response, slapping at Megatron’s shoulder, “And _where_ might that be?” 

The brute pointed across the water, “Over there.” 

Optimus followed Megatron’s direction, eyes following on series of rocks that sat in the water. They were facing the resort where they were staying, but behind the rocks was nothing but clear blue water spanning for miles. It was also a bonus that the little spot was tucked away near the edge of the resort’s property, perfect for a private excursion of perversion. 

Crystal blue eyes blinked, then looked flatly towards the brute, “You’ve been planning no this, haven’t you?” 

Megatron merely shrugged, “Perhaps.” 

Optimus continued the flat stare, but it soon wavered. He sighed, not denying the fact that he was still kind of horny from staring at Megatron and his very tiny speedo earlier. He looked over towards the rocks, eyeing the spot silently for a moment before turning back to Megatron, “ _All right_ ,” he said, “But we have to be very, _very_ careful.” 

“Of course love,” came the cheeky grin. 

_______________________________ 

Optimus gasped when Megatron slipped a strong hand down into his swim trunks, fondling him as they stood in the water behind the rocks. He had his back to Megatron, leaning against that broad, chiseled torso as the brute groped at the grad student’s cock. Optimus’ erection was tenting his swim trunks within minutes, a large thumb stroking against the head, earning a muffled moan from the grad student. 

Megatron was already grinding against him, the speedo now stretching further against his growing erection. It was a losing battle, and it got to the point where it was so uncomfortable that the brute just pushed his speedo down to reveal his hard erection. Optimus felt the large tip against his behind through his swim trunks, and he let out a small whine. 

Megatron grinned, leaning into Optimus ear, “ _Patience_ , love.” And he reached down to untie the knot of the red swim trunks. With one pull, the garment was loose, and the brute pushed them down Optimus’ bare legs. 

The grad student let out a gasp, feeling the warm ocean against his bare skin. It felt so free, the water gentle against his body as he moved him back and forth with the waves. Megatron’s hand was back onto his erection immediately, and Optimus bit his lip as he felt that strong grip pump him a few times. 

“ _M-Megs_ ,” he whispered, shuddering against the taller form, “ _P-Please!_ ” 

A low chuckle and Megatron’s free hand moved to slide down to Optimus’ entrance. He circled that puckered hole before slipping in a finger, causing the grad student to arch against Megatron’s chest. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before slipping in a second, then a third— It got to the point were Optimus was wiggling against him in need, and Megatron could feel the ache in his own cock. 

He lined up behind Optimus, the tip pressing against those bare, white fleshy cheeks before pressing inside. The grade student stifled a moan, legs spread in the water, causing the liquid to splash as he arched against Megatron. The brute had a hard grip on Optimus’ hips, thrusting into his behind with a few good strokes before beginning an even pace. 

Optimus was panting against him, head laying back against Megatron’s shoulder as he was bobbing up and down in the water. The blue water splashed against his skin, the free feeling adding an extra sprinkle of excitement as Megatron fucked him behind the rocks. He could feel the pressure building, Megatron was pushing hard into him, so deep that he was hitting that special spot that made Optimus spasm in ecstasy. 

Megatron himself was starting to plow into the grad student, gritting his teeth as he held onto Optimus hips and thrusted into that tight hole. The water splashed further, and Optimus was arching further up against Megatron’s chest. The brute growled, letting go of Optimus’ hips and lifting the grad student up to hook his hands under his knees. Now Optimus was fully leaning against Megatron’s chest, legs lifted and spread wide as the brute began to plow into him again, giving him more room to go deeper. 

Optimus was practically panting in rhythm, biting his lip as he held back another moan. “ _M-Megs_ — ah ha ha—I-I’m— I’m gonna—!” 

Megatron growled, whispering into Optimus’ ear, “ _Release_ for me, love,” he purred. 

The grad student threw his head back as his back arched against Megatron, his cock throbbing as it spewed threads of fluids across the splashing water. With a few more thrusts, the brute followed, his own member pulsing as he released himself into Optimus, the fluids gushing out from the sides of his puckered and abused hole. 

Optimus’ chest heaved, rising and falling heavily as he collected his breath. He sagged against Megatron, the brute letting him slide back into the water as Megatron leaned back against the rock. They were both panting, Optimus’ face a nice flush pink as he still felt Megatron’s cock inside him. After a moment, Megatron pulled out, holding onto Optimus as he cleaned himself off, tucking his member back into his secured speedo. 

Optimus sighed, swallowing as he lifted his head and moved to reach down to pull at his swim trunks. However, as he looked down into the crystal clear, blue water, he could see no sign of red as the waves came and went. He looked around, head darting around to look for the bundle of red in either direction. But to his horror, he couldn’t find the little pair of red swim trunks. The dreadful and shocking realization fell like a sack of bricks onto Optimus’ shoulders. 

“Uh— Megs?” Came Optimus’ nervous tone. 

“Yes, love?” Megatron leaned down to listen to the grad student. 

“I’ve lost my swim trunks.” 

______________________________ 

Optimus sighed as he finally wrapped a secured towel around his waist, then grabbing at his t-shirt. He looked down at the reflective pink object that sat by his feet, eyeing it with distaste. 

After the horrifying realization that Optimus’ swim trunks were now the way of the dodo, Megatron was tasked with finding something for his little grad student to hide his dignity. Optimus hunkered down behind the rocks, hands firmly placed around his member as he huddled in the water. He would shrink away when he heard voices, though thankfully no one ever came close to his position. However, he did encounter a fish that was far too curious for its own good. The creature swam close to his legs, making a beeline for his covered member before Optimus shooed it away. He sighed, “Why does this keep happening to me?” 

Thankfully, Megatron came through, Optimus smiling with relief as he heard that low velvety voice call out to him from afar. But as the taller form rounded the corner, Optimus felt his shoulders sag, the horrified expression falling on his face once more. Megatron couldn’t find a towel, but he did find a perfectly pink, inflatable tube with the head of a flamingo sticking up on one end. Megatron offered an apologetic smile, though Optimus had the sneaking suspicion that the brute wanted to see his grad student run naked with nothing but an innertube to hide his bits. Probably to serve a weird turn on for the CEO. 

Despite his suspicions, Optimus took the flamingo innertube in utter defeat, and thus began his trek from the rocks back to the beach. 

Optimus kicked at the flamingo once he made sure the towel was tied tightly around his waist, watching it bounce across the beach. 

“I’m sorry, love,” Megatron appeared from behind him, his own towel wrapped around his waist. 

The grad student turned around to face amber eyes, though he knew he couldn’t hold a grudge. He sighed, “It’s okay Megs,” he said, “We’re just _never_ doing that _again._ ” 

“At least, without making sure that our clothes are accounted for?” Megatron gave a hopeful grin. 

Optimus gave a flat stare, “ _No._ ” 

Megatron sighed, “ _Fine._ ” 

Crystal blue eyes twinkled in the setting sun, a smirk crossing his face, “Maybe not in the ocean,” he leaned up to whisper into Megatron’s ear. The smirk turned into a mischievous grin, “But I have a few ideas for the shower if you want to join me.” 

Megatron felt the flush spread all the way to his chest 

TBC 


End file.
